I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Metatron85
Summary: From a prompt by Challenge King. Cat is raped and beaten outside her college. Jade comes to her aid and stays with her through the long ordeal. CADE romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Got some requests coming up, so better get to work. Here is my very first CADE romance story. Based on a premise suggested by our Challenge King.**

**I've not written Cat very often and usually when I did she was very much OOC. I will try to keep that under control. I want her to feel like the Cat we all know and love while filling in the gaps (lets face it, she's a mystery).**

**And Jade...**

**where do I begin with that girl?**

**Time to take these two lovable (and unstable) girls we all have come to be familiar with and see where we go.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**WARNING: This first chapter is intense for its violent nature. Be warned. If you choose not to read this part, PM me and I can give you a summary.**

* * *

Cat Valentine opened her eyes; everything around her was looking blurry.

Before she could truly focus, she was very aware of a throbbing pain in the back of her head. At first she thought she fell. Cat had admitted more than once that she was not the most coordinated.

She was confused when she began to feel a weight on top of her torso and a pair of legs kneeling down on opposite sides of her body.

The moonlight reflected off something metallic. A knife.

"Don't you fucking move," the male voice warned. Just then, a black ski mask ambled into her view. "And don't even think about screaming."

Cat was very aware now and scared to death. All she did was nod and whispered, "What are you gonna do...?"

The guy titled his head quizzically, genuinely put off by the question.

"This," he responded and with a flash his knife was downturned and he began to cut through her pink shirt. It progressed about halfway before the dull blade got stuck. Frustrated, he put the knife in his teeth and tore the rest of the shirt until Cat's naked torso was exposed.

Brandishing his knife once again with one hand, he began traversing her stomach with the other. Eventually, he made way to her lighter pink bra. He cupped one of her petite breasts and squeezed hard. Cat let out an audible wince from the pain. She watched the man lick his lips during this, not sure what he was going to do next.

Ever since Hollywood Arts, Cat had encountered her share of creeps and perverts but never anything like this. You could take the most notorious perv like Christopher Manchester and you never felt scared for your life. That kid used to sneak around Cat and her friends, taking upskirt pictures with his phone. One day he tried that with Jade West and she put him in her trunk and proceeded to driver out to the desert. She made a point to dutifully hit every conceivable rock and bump along the way.

Jade.

_Where was she?_ Cat thought to herself. _That's right, she was at the movies. Theatre was a good five blocks from the campus._

Cat closed her eyes as she felt her jeans unzipping. She opened her eyes, unable to ignore the harsh to and fro of someone trying to take off someone else's skinny jeans. Several yards away, Cat could make out a group of students walking by. She had just come out of a frat party and recognized most of them from inside. She weighed her options. If she screamed once and loud enough, they could hear. Everyone had told her she could sing those high notes so a scream would indeed carry.

Unfortunately, just when Cat was preparing herself to belt it out the guy must have either read her mind or saw the upcoming group. He put the knife aside and started choking her. Cat's windpipe lost its steam; there was no chance of screaming now - just a sense of drowning. Her vision was beginning to blur again. She was getting desperate. It then dawned on Cat that he was using both hands which meant the knife wad discarded.

She felt around, hoping that he put it close by for fear of losing his only weapon - next to his brute strength. Cat contained her anticipation as her fingers seized the knife's handle. She gripped it with whatever strength she had left and jabbed him in the side. He let out a yelp and rolled off of her.

Cat saw her opportunity and got to her knees and eventually to her feet. She was trying to run but her legs were tingling with the pins and needles something awful. The bastard must have known what he was doing, intentionally interrupting the blood flow to her legs in case she tried to get away.

He covered her mouth and picked her up off the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that, you fucking bitch!"

He then spun her around and head-butted her, letting her fall on her own to the ground. He picked Cat up by her hair and punched her face continually, occasionally slapping her with enough force to make her head spin. When he was all done, she had a black eye on the right, a swollen one on the left, a cut lip she was just black and blue everywhere else.

Only in her bra and panties now, the man rolled her onto her stomach. He then slid down her panties and began to mount Cat. She spat out the loose blades of wet grass. The lawn around the campus was cut earlier today but the dew that accumulates during the night made the grass all wet. Being freshly cut, the grass stuck to pretty much anything. The little blades stuck to Cat's face.

Then Cat was overcome with a horrible painful sensation in her lower rear cavity. She started screaming in unendurable agony until he panties were stuffed into her mouth. Tears streamed down her delicate face. She shut her eyes because what was the point? The unspeakable was being done to her where she couldn't even see anyway.

Every minute that went by when she felt she couldn't stand any more, he just kept going. It felt like a million years had passed but his thrusts were finally tapering off. All she could hear was his panting and soft mutterings to himself.

Pulling up his pants, he said "I've had better." Cat just laid there motionless, waiting for him to go away and never come back. He settled his sneaker on her and nudged her onto her back again. It was the first time Cat had felt pressure on her behind since being sodomized. The pain was indescribable. She had heard people brag about how good anal sex felt (boys and girls) but if one isn't prepared for it, fewer things hurt more.

"Wh-wh-wha-wha-" Cat stuttered. She was attempting to ask him what more he wanted from her but her words were drowning a lot like her oxygen just a little while ago.

"See you around," he said right before stabbing Cat in the right thigh. She really screamed at the very sudden pain. As expected, that scream did carry thanks to the echo and the bastard ran off out of sight.

Two guys who were coming out of the party heard the scream and in the moonlight made out a flash of red. Cat had never been more grateful for her high profile choice of hair color than right now.

"Oh god," one of them exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

The closer he got the worse it looked. Clearly not wanting to be pegged for this and getting closer would unwittingly introduce him to the apparent crime scene, he kept his distance. He ordered his buddy to call an ambulance and the police while he kept watch.

* * *

Cat was taken to the university hospital, the Tang Center. It was closer than anyplace else and the police were en route when a rape was called in.

Being it really late, just shortly after midnight; staffing at the health center was minimal to say the least. Just a handful of nurses and an "on call" doctor who lived nearby. He was on his way to assess the victim.

Cat laid there, drained of all energy. One of the nurses came in to check up on her after leaving for two minutes to get some supplies for the room. She thought she heard something barely audible coming from the redheaded girl who had been through too much.

She put her ear practically to the girl's face to make it out.

"G-G-G-G-et...J-J-J-J-Jaaaade," struggled Cat. "Please..."

The nurse looked puzzled. "Who is Jade?"

The door was kicked open with a vengeance. All of that force made the door smack against the wall with a loud crack, which startled the hapless nurse.

"What the _hell_ happened?" The brunette demanded.

* * *

**A/N: Many of the details of the rape were inspired by the book "Lucky" by Alice Sebold. (Yes _THAT_ Alice Sebold). It was a memoir about her attack on campus back in the eighties (chapter 1 is literally the rape itself) and her journey to recovery and ultimately justice. I highly recommend it. Obviously, this was a difficult chapter for me to write; normally I would only hint at any form of sexual abuse rather than confronting it head on. But in a story like this I felt it was necessary to really see what Cat had gone through. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, wow! Thanks for all the lovely reviews of chapter 1. I'm glad that you were able to make it through that one; I know the details aren't easy to process. I felt it important to illustrate just how violent rape really is, not just the forced sex itself. It's a word that's thrown around so casually these days (particularly in game play) and I needed to ground the concept into reality. **

* * *

Jade West was at the Shattuck Cinema attending another late night horror revival. Every night during the fall leading up to Halloween, the little theatre would show another horror film previously believed to be lost. Jade admired the look of the Shattuck which had an old style marque that stretched beyond the building.

Jade preferred the 1970's when it came to horror and there were two films that they were showing that night that peaked her interest. One was a movie called "Welcome to Arrow Beach," which was re-released with the snappier title "Tender Flesh." She had never seen that movie beyond the old trailer in one of those _42nd Street Forever _trailer comps that she got from Beck a while back. The other movie was by a one-time writer and director that actually didn't get released until 30 years after its making onto DVD. This would be the first time people could see it on the big screen. It was called _Death Bed: The Bed That Eats_. It was about a bed in the basement of a mansion possessed by some demon. Whenever somebody tries to sleep on the bed, they sink in and get disintegrated by some bizarre stomach acid.

"That's original," Jade shrugged.

People looked behind their seats at the Goth howling in the back row when the guy going to look for the girls gets his hands stuck in the death bed and frees himself, only leaving shiny white skeleton hands. Best part is he doesn't act like he's in any pain.

When the movie was finally over, the crowd began to file out. Jade was the last to leave because she was sitting in her seat, processing what she had just read:

HARRY: JADE! GET OVER HERE QUICK! CAT WAS ATTACKED!

Jade re-read that text at least ten times before finally standing up.

_"What happened to her?" _she thought to herself.

And the next thought snuck into her head.

_"Who?"_

Her knuckles went white as she clenched her fists and charged through the meandering moviegoers. Fortunately, the theatre was walking distance from the campus. Not that it mattered because she ran it the whole way.

She couldn't believe that somebody would do anything to Cat. Despite the fact that most people liked her, Jade couldn't remember a time when she did anything to anybody. Maybe that time she punched Tori in retaliation for ruining her date. Jade immediately suppressed such a thought; Vega's harmless anyway. The fact of the matter is that someone _did_ harm Cat and Jade could entertain herself with thoughts of vengeance later on.

The more important question lingered:

_"Is she okay?"_

* * *

As far as health services buildings go, Tang was one of the more beautiful-looking ones. The front of the building had enormous glass windows and was embellished with a big awning from the very top. By the time Jade got there, about thirty or so students were already there trying to see inside.

"What's going on?" Jade asked Harry, who turned around and noticed her. "Is she in there?"

Harry Dugan went out with Jade on a date last semester. It was shortly after that when Jade came out of the closet. She wasn't the most sentimental person and being in touch with an ex was not in her interest but Harry was one of the nicest guys out there. Hell, she probably didn't know a nicer guy since Beck back in high school. It was an awkward conversation about how they couldn't continue to date but it actually turned into a strange friendship of mutual respect. He admired her screenwriting and directing style. Just as often as Cat, she would bounce ideas off of him. His knack for editing and sound mixing made him a born post production supervisor. The pair started working together and quickly became famous around campus for the sheer quality of their video productions.

"Yeah," he nodded. "They normally don't open this late but I overheard that they made an exception because they were afraid to take her to one of the city hospitals."

Jade blinked, shaking her head. "Why?"

"I only saw her for a second but I talked to the guys that found her," Harry cautiously told Jade. He hesitated before finishing. "She's in really bad shape."

The dark haired girl could feel her temperature rising, flashes of what her imagination was doing with the details given by Harry. She had to see her or she was going to explode.

"MOVE!" she yelled and the sea of students parted and allowed access to the front doors.

Jade grabbed them and pulled, growling in frustration when they wouldn't give.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Jade yelled at a random girl. She looked bemused and confused at the Goth in her face.

"Jade," Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy girl. It's not her fault."

Jade glared at the frightened blonde and rolled her eyes before walking away. Harry gave an apologetic look as he followed Jade. That was the Jade West way of saying sorry.

She walked around the tan building, noticing that it was building more like a Medieval fortress with its tall walls and thin windows that are the kind that never open.

"Fuck!" she spat, startling Harry who was close behind. "How do I get in?"

"Jade," he whispered pointing to a guy in white pushing a cart of linens. He pushes the one cart to the back door and leaves it to go back to the ramp.

Jade gave him a look. "What do you think this is, a cartoon?"

"You have a better idea?" he asked, folding his arms.

* * *

Cat was Jade's best friend since grade school. Their bond was closer than most friends because most of the time they were the only ones that got each other. That being said, they occasionally got on each other's nerves. But in the end, the cared for each other. So much so, that Jade tries not to think about how utterly stupid this stunt to penetrate the walls of the Tang Center was.

When the cart stopped and she heard footsteps walking away and a door closing, Jade made her move.

Being really late, the building was pretty quiet. Only certain areas were open and lit, so it narrowed down Jade's search for Cat. Rounding a corner, Jade saw a door at the end of the hall open and a flash of red caught her eye for a fraction of a second.

_She's in there._

Next thing Jade knew, she found herself kicking the door in. She overcompensated because she didn't take into account that it was unlocked, so the door swung open furiously and stopped with a loud bang.

The first thing she saw was the scared attendee but Jade's eyes immediately went down to her fallen friend.

Jade dropped to her knees and took Cat's hand. "I'm here," she whispered.

"Jade?" the redhead's face lit up but the light was very dim. It was clear that the girl's usual boundless energy was depleted.

"What happened to her?" Jade asked the hapless nurse. "WHO DID THIS?"

"That's what we'd like to know," said an older man in a long coat standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, standing in front of cat protectively while keeping their hands connected.

The man sighed and produced a badge ID. "I am Detective Brian Lewis and this is my partner Helen Klein."

"Have you processed the rape kit yet?" asked Klein, the other cop.

Jade's eyes widened and she looked over her best friend in the world.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about how short the chapters were but I wanted to established exactly where Jade and Cat were prior to coming together. In this story, you can count the number of times they're apart on your hand. **

**I promise they'll get longer as things develop. **

**By the way: MAJOR NEWS!**

**I have just been informed that _Berlin_ had been given a Topaz nomination for "Best Jori" fic. I am so excited for that. **

**Hope to count on your vote ;-)**

* * *

It was about another fifteen minutes until the doctor finally entered the room. He barely acknowledged Jade sitting by Cat's side.

"Miss?" he asked Cat who looked up at him with a silent stare.

"Her name is Cat," Jade spat while she stood up. "Cat Valentine."

The doctor gave Jade a look of slight agitation.

"Thank you," he nodded condescendingly. He then turned back to Cat. "Miss Valentine, I am Doctor Egan. I am to understand you were sexually assaulted?"

The redhead gave a very weak single nod.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but it is standard procedure to process a rape kit so that the police here can find out who..."

"What do you have to do?" Jade cut him off.

Dr. Egan cleared his throat and begrudgingly answered Jade, seeing as Cat looked too worse for the wear.

"There are several steps involved," Det. Lewis answered. "Photographs, DNA swabs, acquisition of the clothing at the time of the attack..."

Jade looked at her broken friend who was shaking like a dry leaf.

"Do we have to do this _now_?" she asked.

Lewis shrugged. "She has been through a lot, Miss. She needs to freshen herself and get a lot of rest. But with a shower and too much time, crucial evidence could be lost."

It broke Jade's heart to see Cat laying there like this. She grit her teeth as she listened to the cops' words. He did make sense, much to her chagrin.

"Fine," Jade sighed heavily. "But I'm staying with her."

"I'm sorry," said Lewis shaking his head. "But you must wait outside. We cannot have any civilians..."

Jade's eyes were ablaze that this dick would even suggest that she leave Cat's side.

"I'm not going anywhere, Barney Fife so you'd better get used to my face."

Lewis looked at the doctor, seeking to be delivered from this difficult girl. The god doctor, clearly sleep deprived, just shrugged.

"You have to stay your distance so we can work," said Det. Klein who gave a brief glare at her partner.

Jade looked at the three people for a moment and reluctantly stepped away from Cat, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Do what you have to do," she said.

* * *

For quite possibly the longest two hours of her life, Cat was positioned every which way allowing for the doctor to collect samples for forensic investigation. Slowly but efficiently, the petite girl was swabbed for blood, dirt, fibers, hair, bodily excretions...Jade just sat across the room, watching as Cat got poked and prodded. The doctor obtained the samples, Det. Lewis catalogued everything into plastic bags and Det. Klein took pictures.

The pictures.

It seemed like they would never stop. To Jade, by the time they were done they had enough photographs of Cat from every conceivable angle to construct an exact double in a computer.

Just when Jade felt her eyelids beginning to get heavy, she snapped herself awake when Klein nudged her.

"We're done here," the brown haired woman said. "You can take her home now. She's okay to get a shower and calm her nerves."

Jade nodded and quietly thanked the doctor.

The police took Cat's clothes for examination, leaving her in a pure white down with minor baby blue embellishments. Upon closer inspection, Jade could see they were little smiling bears.

"Look Cat," Jade said stroking her hair comfortingly. "Teddy bears," she feigned a small smile, pointing at the gown.

Cat just laid there, staring into the middle distance. Her ear moved a tiny bit, indicating that she did hear Jade. It just didn't register.

"Come on," Jade whispered into her ear. "I'll take you home, okay? We can call your parents tomorrow." She then looked at the clock indicating that its almost 3 a.m. "Well, later today then."

Again, no audible response from Cat. All the redhead did was cling tightly to Jade's arms.

* * *

When they got outside, Jade looks around and saw none of the onlookers. The only person that was there was Harry, standing next to his car waiting.

"Where is everybody?" Jade asked.

"They went to bed," Harry replied. "Kind of told them that Cat was going to stay overnight." He looked around Jade and saw the limp girl who couldn't make eye contact. "Maybe that isn't such a bad idea."

"No," Jade shook her head. "She's going home. Help me."

Harry nodded and assisted in picking up Cat and carefully placed her laying in the backseat. Jade sat next to her, putting Cat's head on her lap.

"It will be alright," Jade said in her most soothing voice possible. "Nobody's going to hurt you every again. I will not leave your side, okay?"

Cat just looked up at her with a glassy-eyed expression before her own exhaustion took over and her eyes closed.

The car started and Harry drove slowly to make the ride as smooth as possible for Cat's sake. It took about ten minutes to navigate through the burgeoning foot traffic from a concert letting out until they reached the student housing condominiums.

Harry parked and stopped the car. The whole air in the vehicle was just quiet.

"Jade?" he whispered.

The Goth looked up from Cat. "What?" she answered back just as softly to not awaken her.

"Is...is she gonna be okay?"

"Truth?"

He nodded.

"I don't know. That gleam in her eye...that spark...its gone. I'm actually scared to be honest."

That surprised Harry. He had never heard of Jade being remotely close to being nervous let alone scared of anything.

"They way she looked at me," her blue-green eyes began to tear up. "She never looked at me like that before."

"Hey," said Henry reaching back to touch her shoulder. "Jade, listen to me, you're the strongest woman I have ever met. You can do this."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Because she needs you now," he nodded. "More than ever."

Jade thought about those words before shaking her head.

"Let's go," she said, pointing to the door.

* * *

Jade stepped off of the elevator first and bolted to the door. Harry came up behind her, carrying Cat.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he mildly grunted. "She's pretty light. I'm just not accustomed to...schlepping a person."

Jade took out her keys, fumbling at first until finally selecting the silver one with the triangular head. She clicks the lock open as carefully as she can to make the least noise. The door opened with a creak that harkens to the falling of an oak tree. They both checked Cat who was still asleep.

With a sigh of relief they made their way in.

The room was a little messy. For a couple of sophomores, they still had some stuff in boxes that remain unpacked. Harry had to maneuver a little around these to get around whilst still holding Cat.

"Couch?" he asked Jade.

The black haired girl put her hand over her mouth in contemplation. "Mmmm. No, she'll probably be better off in her own bed."

"Got it," Harry nodded.

Jade led the way to Cat's room where the sleeping redhead was carefully laid down. She crouched down and snatched up Mr. Purple and discreetly placed him under Cat's arm.

Harry exited the room quietly while Jade hesitated for a moment to regard the still girl. Laying there in that white gown she looked like an angel or a doll. Jade was about to turn off the little lamp on the chest of drawers by the door but she relented. She figured Cat (if God forbid she wakes up before morning) wouldn't want to be in total darkness.

* * *

Jade left the door to Cat's bedroom ajar and she made her way back to the living room. It was there she noticed Harry was staring at a poster on the wall.

"Is that you two?" he asked.

The poster in question was a rather polished looking painting of two _My Little Pony_ ponies. One was brown with a red mane and tail to match. It had big brown eyes to compliment its body color. The one opposite her had a white body with jet black hair with purple and green highlights. The eyes on her were blue-green.

"Yeah it is," Jade huffed. "Never speak of it to anyone."

"Cat's idea I take it?" he asked.

"Ooooh, yeah" Jade replied.

Harry checked his phone and made a face.

"Yikes, I'd better get going I have a ten o'clock class. Hopefully I can get five hours of sleep."

Jade escorted him to the door.

"Thanks again for helping," she said.

"Happy to help," he smiled. "Will you be okay?"

She shrugged. "I'll have to be won't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 26 reviews so far! You guys are the greatest. Thanks so much.**

**So like I promised, here is a longer chapter. Now that our girls are together, we can take our time. **

**This won't be an easy journey for them.**

**Please leave your comments ;-)**

* * *

Jade paced around the apartment, processing everything that unfolded tonight.

It all started with Cat telling her that she was going to a big open house at one of the larger fraternities. She asked for Jade to come with but she wasn't interested in going because she already was set to go to the late night horror movie show. Harry had said he wanted to go with but he was held up at work at the last minute. Jade got the text while standing in line so she shrugged and went in alone.

Jade cursed herself for letting Cat go to that wild party by herself. She had been watching over that redhead for years because she hadn't been a particularly aggressive girl. Cat always needed someone to stick up for her. Jade thought that this was going to be the place that would change her; not force her to grow up but encourage her to do so. There are days when she worried about how Cat would react to the larger world.

She thought that last night would be an opportunity to allow her to stand on her own. But she reminded Cat that she must not go anywhere by herself, including walking home. Cat smiled and nodded that she would remember. Jade checked her phone and saw that the last text she got from Cat was only a few hours ago. It must have been shortly before the attack.

_"How could I have been so careless? So stupid?" _she asked herself. _"I should have been there. I should have fucking been there!"_

Jade kicked the sofa.

_"This is my fault."_

She swore she was going to make it up to Cat. She didn't expect to be forgiven but she was determined to make things right. To be violated like that is unspeakable but to have it to happen to someone as innocent as Cat, it made Jade highly upset.

Jade plopped down at the desk by the window and opened her PowerBook. Her mind was buzzing so much that she couldn't sleep. Looking for some subterfuge to take her mind temporarily off of things, she started to check her e-mails. Jade didn't care how old-fashioned it seemed to sit in front of a computer to check e-mails but she detested getting her mail in real time on her phone. The constant beeping and vibrating was too irritating and she couldn't stand other people's phones going off.

_"Damn it all," _she thought while staring at her inbox with 216 unread items.

Ever since she came out months ago, word got to Kappa Alpha Lambda, whom tried to tap Jade for membership but the Goth has to refuse. Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect and next thing she knew a bidding war started between Kappa Alpha Lambda and Alpha Lambda Zeta, a coalition of lesbian students so intense that they fancy themselves a fraternity rather than a sorority.

Clearly one of the most popular underclassmen on campus was too much for either one of these entities to pass up. Her inbox was filled with membership requests from both groups. After browsing a few here and there randomly, she huffed and selected the lot for deletion.

Jade then brought up YouTube and spent the next 45 minutes watching fistfights in fast food restaurants across the country. Minute after minute, brawl after brawl; Jade was watching with less interest than she normally had. On any given day, she could entertain herself for a couple hours watching some trouser stain get hot and bothered over some McNuggets and next thing you know the slurs and tables come flying. One lady practically dove into the drive thru window at a McDonald's. Another one had crazy ladies jumping the counter at a Burger King and one of the employees running over with a metal rod to fend them off. Then there was another one at a Denny's. It was mildly amusing to see some hapless guy, calmly eating his omelet while WWIII was going on right behind his back.

Jade rose from her chair, yawning. Her body was just too fatigued to entertain her working brain. She crashed on the couch and went right to sleep. Jade was always a sucker for that couch. It was her grandmother's and after she died, she was left this piece of furniture among other things. It was old; almost an antique really. It was built at a time when things were designed to last. Every time, ever since she was a little girl, Jade would climb into that sofa; she would pass out. It was the most comfortable couch she had ever seen. She found herself sleeping in it more than once, preferring it over her own bed. The bed was too flat with no means to prop up a pillow. And not nearly as soft.

The Goth nuzzled her face in the quilt from Cat's Nona that she had draped over the back. It was an afghan but Jade didn't care at the moment. She wrapped herself in the aqua/deep purple blanket, succumbing to her desire for sleep.

* * *

A loud thud knocked Jade awake.

She was generally a light sleeper so not much noise would disturb her (unless she was really tired) but that sound couldn't be denied.

What's more: it came from Cat's room. Jade untangled herself from her crocheted cocoon and went to investigate.

Slowly opening the door in, Jade found Cat curled up in the fetal position; leaning against the wall. The Goth immediately ran over to the shaking girl.

"I...I...f...ff...fell..." Cat stammered.

"Ssshhh..." Jade whispered, which checking her. She was startled when Cat suddenly recoiled. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just checking to see if you are hurt."

Cat raised up her arm to try and get a grip of the nightstand. Jade took her other hand for added support.

Upon rising, Jade couldn't help but notice the alarm clock. 5:45 a.m.

"Is it over?" Cat asked.

Jade blinked, a little put off by the question.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"It's..." Cat swallowed, wincing as she did it. Jade could make out some bruising around her slender neck. _Bastard must have tried to choke her at some point._

"It's over now," Jade stopped her. "I'm here. Just me."

Cat gave a weak nod and leaned toward the door. Jade practically had to catch her.

"Whoa, hold on" Jade said. "What're you doing?"

"I need a shower..."

"You sure you're not tired? Maybe get some more..."

"NO!" Cat yelled. Jade's eyes widened. The girl had never raised so much as her voice to her ever. "I...I can still..._smell_ him."

Jade nodded. "Okay, I get it."

"I can...d...dd do it," Cat sighed.

"I know," Jade lied. "But I _want_ to."

Cat sighed again. "Fine."

The pale girl helped the tan girl into the bathroom. Cat had a hard time keeping her eyes open at the hospital; not just from the ordeal, but also because she never liked bright fluorescents. Once Jade flipped the switch, Cat raised her arm over her face and then just looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry; did you want a shower or bath?" Jade asked.

"I don't care," Cat shrugged.

Those three words stung Jade's heart. Someone so passionate about everything - someone who regarded the world with a child's eyes - could say something so indifferent. Something Jade would probably say.

"Okay," Jade said. "I'll just untie you..."

She began to undo the know in the back of Cat's gown.

Jade leaned over the tub and turned the silver knobs, releasing the icy cold water. She checked it and recoiled her hand at the frigid temperature. She then fiddled with the hot until steam began to rise.

"The water's fine Cat," Jade said.

Cat just stood there, holding up her hospital gown. Jade understood that Cat was waiting for her to leave. She nodded and went out the door, closing it behind her.

"I'll leave you some sweats on you bed, okay?"

"Kay," came from behind the door in such a meek, defeated tone.

Jade was not taking the way Cat was acting lately well. It started long before the attack. Cat and Jade were close. Very close. But ever since Jade came out, that all changed. Now Cat can't change her outfit or anything with Jade in the room like she did a thousand times.

Looking through Cat's closet, Jade spotted some knock-around college swag. A pair of black "eco pants" with small white print in the top left side right below the waist that read "Berkeley Knights" and a darker hoodie with a big white "B" on it. Jade neatly laid out the sweats on the bed.

As Jade left Cat's room and proceeded to the living room, she had to pass the bathroom. Even though she heard the shower running still, Cat's sobs could be heard through the door. In fact, she sounded so close to the door that Jade figured she hadn't started showering yet.

Knowing it was going to take a long while until she came out of that bathroom, if at all, Jade started a pot of coffee in her vintage Mr. Coffee maker from 1985. The bulky contraption was preferable to the bean connoisseur than one of the newer $20 models. Although, she thought those Keurig machines would be neat to have. Jade also brought out two frying pans and put them on high heat. She cut little pads of butter and threw them onto the increasingly hot conveyances. As the butter melted down, Jade stirred them around the pans coating the bottoms.

A rush of cool air hit Jade as she opened the fridge. She seized the Tupperware egg container, a pack of bacon and some milk. Jade opened the bacon and peeled off strip after strip to cook in the one pan. While they were on their way to crackling, Jade readied a big measuring cup where she started breaking eggs and emptying their contents, swiftly discarding the shell. By the time she got to the third egg, the first real tears started to hit Jade.

For several minutes, Jade cried her eyes out while clutching the kitchen counter. It was only when the overpowering sound of bacon popping was too much to ignore that Jade moved back toward the stove. She wiped her eyes and finished the egg concoction. After breaking enough eggs, Jade stirred in a little milk and poured the yellowy liquid onto the other pan.

Jade fancied herself handy around the kitchen but she was not keen when it came to working the egg. No matter what, she only made scrambled. It was because other iterations such as "over easy" or "sunny side up" made her sick. So naturally, she didn't bother to learn how to make eggs any other way. Jade felt a pang of guilt because she knew that while Cat liked scrambled, her favorites was were sunny side up or fried with a couple slices of white bread where she could make a sandwich.

_"Well you're off to a good start, West" _Jade said out loud to herself. _"Your best friend needs you now and you're too retarded to even make her favorite breakfast."_

_**"I don't even know how she puts up with you,"**_ said a much harsher voice inside her. _**"You can't take care of anybody. You can barely take care of yourself which is sad because all you think about is yourself." **_

Jade swallowed the heaviness like she trained herself to do and quietly finished the preparations for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: I know I went on and on about the couch that Jade slept on. That's because I have that couch in my room just as I described it. And yes, that is the very thing responsible for me missing deadlines. LOL**

**Must resist...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry this one took a while to get out there but I had some side projects in the works. One very personal one took precedent over everything.  
**

**So, here is chapter 5.**

**I notice that the reviews have been getting sparse lately. I hope I'm doing OK with the story. Please let me know.**

* * *

It was about half an hour or so until the door to the bathroom opened. The sound got Jade's attention as she looked up, smiling an encouraging smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Cat replied, walking back toward her room.

She had a towel but none for her head. Before Jade could say anything, the door slammed shut.

Jade looked down at the bacon and eggs in her hands and quietly set the plate down on the table. Rubbing her arms, she stared at the door. Jade contemplated, thought and rethought for a good ten minutes before mustering up the courage to knock on that door.

"Cat?" she called out inches away from the wooden door.

Jade tried the knob but it wouldn't budge. Locked. She sighed before heading over to the rafter above the bathroom door. A small brass pick was seized by Jade's pale fingertips. It had worked before on the bathroom. She thought maybe it could do the same with the bedroom doors. Slipping the pick gently, Jade began to work it until she could feel the tumblers move and the lock disengaging.

She cautiously opened the door and Cat in her college sweats, lying face down. Her hair strewed about in a perfect circle she looked like a flower. Jade could not see her face but it wasn't necessary. The muffled crying of Cat was unmistakable.

"Cat...I"

"Go away," she said between sobs. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why won't you come to breakfast?" Jade asked.

"It hurts to much," she replied.

"To eat?"

"To sit."

The flash of the implications of those two words filled Jade with an anger that she hadn't reached before. She thought her proverbial pot was going to boil over.

"I didn't realize..."

"Please don't," Cat interrupted. "Don't talk to me...don't look at me like that."

Jade tilted her head quizzically. "Like what?"

Cat lifted her head up and rolled onto her side. "Like _that_," she pointed.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You have been acting different ever since the hospital. This isn't you."

Jade shook her head. "I was just..."

"I know you're trying to be nice but if I wanted nice, I would call Tori Vega! When I'm with you, **_I want you!_**"

Cat covered her mouth and Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I meant I want you to be yourself."

"But Cat," Jade began. "Last night..."

"Is something I'm trying to forget, Jade! I want to put it behind me; move on. You've known me longer than anyone. I know you're the last person to call me an idiot. So don't treat me like one."

A single tear formed in Jade's eye. Cat had never pounced on her like that before.

"I know what happened. I was _**there**_. That creep had me pinned down and did the most vile things. He took a lot of things from me but I will not let him take you. NOW STOP IT!"

Jade stood there for a while in silent awe. Stupid for her to ever thing that Cat didn't have a backbone. The battle scars all over her is clear that she survived the worst. In a strange way, she had more respect for the redhead now more than ever. She was impressed, really.

To make matters worse while trying to think of something to say, Cat was staring Jade daggers right back.

"What?" Cat finally broke the quiet.

"You gonna eat your breakfast?" Jade spat in her custom blend of venom. "Or are you gonna be one of those skinny bitches on Twitter?"

Cat smiled and a fragment of the gleam in her eye started to manifest.

"Did you make eggs?" Cat asked.

"Uh-huh" Jade nodded sardonically in her no-shit, Sherlock tone.

"Sunny-side up?"

Jade folded her arms. "Do I look like a short order cook?"

Before Jade could blink, Cat rose to her knees, scooted to the edge of the bed and latched herself onto Jade's shoulders. She practically hung from the Goth like a rock climber.

"Thank you," she whispered into Jade's ear.

"You're hurting me," Jade winced.

Cat let out her signature perky giggle which just melted Jade's heart. As much as it would normally irritate her, Jade allowed the embrace to continue a little while longer.

* * *

Cat laid on the couch on her stomach, nibbling on her bacon while she watched TV. In front of her Jade sat on the floor, cross-legged with her plate, eating eggs. The redhead kept scrunching up her nose and nudging Jade for the oppressive smell of hot sauce.

"I can't help it," Jade said defensively. "Blame my dad for getting me into the hot stuff."

"My eyes are watering," Cat pouted.

Jade pointed at the TV. "That's because you're laughing too hard. Besides, this stuff is mild. I haven't received my bottle of Ghost Rider in the mail. See?"

She handed Cat her phone which had the video clip of the show _Flaming Brian's Kitchen_ and the two stars trying the aforementioned hot sauce.

"And you ordered that?"

"Yup and I'm gonna taste it for the first time with cold cheese pizza just like in the show."

Cat giggled, "Kay kay."

The two of them were watching _Despicable Me _for probably the hundredth time. Cat absolutely fell in love with the movie and Jade admitted that unlike most of the kids movies that she's dragged to, this one was pretty funny.

The parallel between Gru and Vector vs. Jade and Tori was not lost on the redhead and she found whenever those two interacted so funny she couldn't suppress her giggles. Jade would periodically ask what was so funny and Cat would just shrug and say nothing.

Every time Jade saw the supervillain's gothic house situated in the middle of suburbia, she would exclaim "I want that house!"

Unbeknownst to the other girl, Jade and Cat keep looking at each other. They really enjoyed each other's company. But this comfort ran deeper. It was the kind of comfortable silence shared by a married couple. Well, they had been together for a long time and like most couples they are polar opposites which made the days ripe for arguments.

But at the end of the day, they always made up. They never let a quibble go on long enough to upset what they have built. In fact, Jade and Cat both realized that they were one another's longest lasting relationship. Cat's prospects have come and gone. Robbie Shapiro had taken a hint and long since moved on from what they've heard. Beck and Jade decided to call it quits just before graduation.

That's the other thing.

Jade and Beck were the prototypical hot and heavy as well as on and off couple at Hollywood Arts. Jade was a girl that reveled in extremes. But what was strange was that they argued just as much as her and Cat. The difference is that there wasn't thing overhanging danger of potentially never being friends again. They always made up with each other. On the flipside, Beck and Jade broke up so many times (sometimes in a single day).

For all their ups and down, Cat and Jade never let the issue get too big for them to move on.

Clearly, they cherished what they have over some quibble. BF's and (and for Jade currently GF's) come and go but the bond they share only come once in a lifetime. Jade made jokes in school about how they bicker like an old married couple. Lately, she was joking less and less. In fact, if you were to ask Jade about what it was like living with Cat, she would noticeably trip over herself searching for less socially-damaging vocabulary.

"Cat," Jade asked in her we-need-to-talk tone.

The redhead proper herself up on her arm. "What's up?"

"I was kind of thinking..."

The whirring noise of Jade' phone vibrating startled Cat.

"Who's that?" Cat asked, handing the phone back to the brunette.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I don't know." She pressed the button to talk and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss West?" a familiar voice asked.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"This is Detective Lewis. You gave me your number the night before. Are you with Miss Valentine?"

Jade looked at curious brown eyes near her head.

"Yeah," she replied.

"We're going to need her to come down to the station."

"Sorry kitty," Jade told Cat. "But we're gonna have to go out."

* * *

**A/N: By the way, _Flaming Brian's Kitchen_ is a real web series. Just Google it b/c this site is weird with web pages.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well didn't win the Topaz but still couldn't believe I got nominated for anything in the first place. I'm pretty happy.**

**Please read and review**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade pulled up to the Ronald Tsukamoto Building on Martin Luther King, Jr. Way which housed the Berkeley Police Department. The primary building was named after a cop killed during a routine traffic stop in 1970. To this day, the case remains unresolved as no apprehensions were made and no leads to the identity of the passing gunman.

As Jade read the plaque, holding Cat's hand on their way in, she couldn't help but find it devastating that a hall of justice would be named after a dead man who is still waiting on his own justice. She wished with all her being that Cat's rapist was found. And if a moment's hesitation manifests itself in the police, Jade could see herself lunging for the bastard.

As soon as Jade and Cat were escorted to the main squad room, they were immediately greeted by Detectives Lewis and Klein.

"Miss Valentine," Lewis said extending his hand. Cat just stared at him, clinging to Jade's arm. The older detective cleared his throat. "Anyway, we have apprehended a young man just a few hours ago. We were wondering if you could see if he was your attacker."

Cat's breath hitched and she seemed to be hiding behind Jade.

The blue-green eyed girl huffed at how increasingly introverted the redhead was becoming. She was furious at how all the progress she was making since the night before was disintegrating before her eyes. Before that phone call, Cat was behaving more Cat-like. With the exception of noticeable contusions on her face and neck, Cat was close to what she was like twenty-four hours ago. It was almost nothing had happened.

But the cops weren't being malicious. Having to relive that night is not preferable to all involved, but it was necessary to get a goddamn conviction. As much as Jade resented the two cops at the moment, she gritted her teeth and forced herself to be civil. After all, they were doing their job and making it difficult for them will not help Cat in the long run.

"So where did you find this guy?" Jade asked.

"He was picked up for lewd behavior outside a restaurant about six blocks from your assault," Klein told Cat.

"Where is he?" a timid Cat asked.

Lewis indicated toward a corridor. "Follow me, miss."

* * *

The two cops led Cat and Jade into a small dark room with one wall made of glass apparently overlooking the next room, which consisted of nothing but a large metal table and a couple of folding chairs.

Cat held Jade's hand tightly and Klein put her hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

"You can see him but he won't be able to see or hear you," she told the redheaded girl.

Cat looked back at the officer with her big brown eyes and nodded.

"Officer Foley will be bringing in the suspect," Lewis added.

Jade and Cat stood close, watching the two-way mirror for the door to finally open. After about five minutes, the door swings open and a tall cop in standard blue uniform attire is escorting a young black male about mid-twenties. He scanned the small room nervous and confused.

Cat backed away from the window, away from Jade's grip.

"That's not him," she said.

"Are you sure?" Detective Lewis asked.

Cat nodded quickly. "Yes. He was wearing a mask but I could see around his eyes in the holes. He was white."

Jade shot the cops a glare. "Just what exactly did you pick this guy up for?"

Klein cleared her throat and replied, "He was relieving himself in public which falls under lewd acts..."

"That's hardly the same fucking thing!" Jade pounded on the glass panel, startling both the young man and the cop on the other side.

"I want to go home," Cat lamented.

Jade hugged her close and stared down the two detectives.

"Let's go Cat. This was just a waste of our time."

The raven haired girl charged through the door, Cat trailing behind her links by their hands.

"Wait please," Klein insisted. "Before you go, can we just get a statement. You weren't in stable enough shape last night..."

"NO!" Jade shook her head. "We've had enough..."

"JADE!" Cat screamed, causing the entire floor to look in her direction. "I _want_ to."

"But Cat..."

"How else are they supposed to find him?" Cat replied.

Detective Klein moved toward Jade. "I know you're frustrated at us for fishing but we didn't have anything to go on."

"Besides," Det. Lewis added. "The DNA we found doesn't match anything in our database so it wasn't someone with a record. So finding him will be even more difficult. We could really use a description, to the best of Cat's memory."

"Fine," Jade sighed. "But there had better be no more false alarms."

* * *

Jade sat beside Cat while across from her was a curly-haired girl with glasses with a pad and paper.

"I understand that the perp was fully disguised but can you give me anything you remember?"

Cat closed her eyes and thought hard. "Tall. He was tall."

The sketch artist cocked her head at the petite girl. "Like five foot? Six foot?"

"Six!" she exclaimed. "Absolutely." Her mind went back to that hulking hunk of a Canadian, Moose. He was a giant. Six foot all day long. The man that night was definitely a similar height.

"What would you say his body type was?"

Cat bit her lip. "I guess...medium build."

"Fit but not a muscle man," the artist suggested.

"Yeah," she nodded.

As Cat went on with what details she could gather, Jade quietly assembled them into a mental image of Cat's attacker. Tall, fit, white, average voice (not high-pitched nor really deep); tattoo...

"Wait what?" Jade asked.

"He had a tattoo," Cat momentarily glanced over to Jade before bringing her eyes back to the sketch artist. "One of the times he grabbed me, his sleeve rolled up and I could make out a tattoo just past the wrist."

"What was it?" Jade asked, beating the artist to the punch.

Cat squinted her hardest as she pondered. The blob was there, shapes and colors, but what did it make out to be? Then it hit her.

"An eyeball," she pointed looking out of breath for someone in deep thought.

"That's good," the artist nodded. "That doesn't sound like anything I've come across before. Could help narrow our search. Right or left?"

"Right," Cat replied.

Jade took her hand, rubbing the back with her thumb.

"You did good," she told her friend.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty much routine as best to Jade's ability to take Cat's mind off of things for a while after spending hours at the police station.

They drove the hour to San Francisco because Cat liked to visit her uncles on the weekends since she was much closer to them than when she lived in L.A. While they were there, they would take in some of the local color; it was a real cosmopolitan town with intriguing shops, curiosities and places to eat. It was a bizarre experience the first time they went. It was a city that felt like a small town because most of the people were generally nice and down to earth.

"How in the hell did somebody decide to build a goddamn city on all these hills?" Jade complained while navigating through the city's signature terrain. The Goth didn't blink the whole time they went down the dead man's zigzag that was Lombard St.

Not surprisingly, Cat's uncles lived in the famous Castro district. Jade found it amusing when people would mistake them for a couple. Cat did, too but Jade suspected not in the same sense. She just giggled her normal "that's so funny" laugh and then move on to the next subject. Jade sighed at how she was so quick to dismiss such a thought.

"There's my funny Valentine!" grinned Adam at the door to the apartment building. Adam was Cat's uncle by marriage.

"Hey, Uncle Adam!" she bounded to the man with thinning hair. The redhead hugged the man so tightly she almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Jaaaaade," he called out to the Goth.

She wasn't a touchy feely person but Adam was too much positive energy to resist smiling.

"What's going on?" she responded.

He eyed Jade's outfit. "Not much but you have it going on as usual. Jade will you promise me when I die that you give everyone some tips on how to make black sexy? I do not want my funeral to be dry and boring."

Jade shook her head, smirking "Yeah sure."

"Where's Uncle Rick?" Cat asked.

"He got held up at the grocery store," Adam replied. "Some old lady was paying with a check and then she couldn't remember how to fill one out...ugh just a mess. Well, let's go inside."

* * *

The three shot the breeze for about twenty more minutes before Uncle Rick finally came back home. He got the steel trap hug from Cat as usual. Adam went on to start preparing dinner with Jade. Meanwhile, Cat helped Rick straighten up and set the dining room table.

An hour later they had a delicious green bean casserole with au gratin potatoes on the side ready at the table. The four sat down and began to talk some more, periodically complimenting on the food.

The two Uncles couldn't ignore the marks on Cat any longer and asked her about them. Since she was a little girl, Cat had been accident prone (or ditzy to put it less nicely) so an occasional black and blue mark was not uncommon but they have been in enough scraps to know when someone was put through the ringer.

"What happened honey?" asked Rick, indicating her face. Cat wore long sleeves and pants to hide most of her scars and bruises but her face and neck was more difficult.

"She was attacked," Jade said when she saw Cat was clearly getting more uncomfortable. "Last night..."

Adam and Rick could see the forthcoming tears on their niece's face and immediately rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Who did this?" Adam demanded.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "We went to the cops earlier this morning."

In a roundabout way, Jade guided the uncles through the ordeal while attempting to skirt the lurid details. Adam paced the room, visibly seething. While his favorite dinner was on the table he immediately lost his appetite after hearing all of this.

"Cat?" Rick asked. "Does your mom know?" referring to his older sister.

"No," Cat responded. "I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Come on," Rick said, taking Cat's hand. "We'll call them together okay?"

Cat nodded.

When the two went into the other room, Adam sat beside Jade.

"And how are you holding up in all of this?" he asked her.

Jade was put off by the question. It was such a crazy thing that happened to Cat that she didn't expect anybody to ask how she was coping.

"I feel useless, actually" Jade sighed. "It's like she's lost and broken and I can't do a damn thing about her. She's really trying to move on but its hard. And I can't get the thoughts of what she went through out of my mind."

"Jade," Adam said warmly while turning to face her. "Cat is lucky to have a friend like you."

That word somehow stung Jade like a knife. "Friend," she parroted.

"Just stay by her side and she will eventually get better. I never told anyone this but one night I was walking and a woman stumbled out of the brush. She had this crazed look in her eyes and her clothes were tattered. After a minute of getting her to calm enough, she told my that she was raped in the park. I took her to the hospital."

"That's unbelievable."

Adam looked away from Jade and stared into space. "That wasn't even the end of her misery that night. I waited around in the lobby for any friends or family to come by and I would fill them in on what happened and where she was taken."

"You stayed?"

"Well she was in hysterics still and I figured it was probably my responsibility to make sure the police showed up and were filled in from what she told me."

Jade couldn't believe how selfless one person could be to a perfect stranger.

"Anyway, the worst thing about that was I didn't end up leaving that hospital until the next morning."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Apparently, nobody came to claim her. No family, no friends. She would have been Jane Doe if they didn't find out her name."

Jade shook her head, "Oh my god."

"Cat didn't deserve what had happened to her. Nobody does. But at least she was fortunate to have lots of people in her life that care enough." He put his hand on hers. "And believe me, I can tell she's more than just your bestie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Jade," Adam smiled. "The two of you always having boy trouble and yet never leaving each other's side. I've seen it too many times, let's just say."

Jade shrugged, "Well it doesn't matter what I think if she doesn't feel the same does it?"

"I guess that's my answer."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I swear life keeps getting busier and busier for me. I was forced to unplug from social media. No Twitter, no Facebook, no Kik, nothing. Don't worry, you can still PM me because that goes straight to my e-mail so I will always answer your questions. **

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke Cat up as they only had less than ninety minutes to get ready. They had Modern English Literature and Western Civilization II in the morning. Then they had to work at the sandwich shop at the student center all afternoon until 6 p.m. when their next three classes would be held. They consisted of Film Theory, which would alternate on Tuesdays and Thursdays with Graphic Design; and the final two classes are Algebra 2 and Physics.

Professor McQuarrie was finishing his lecture on the fall of the Ottoman Empire as Jade squirmed in her seat.

"What are you doing?" Cat whispered to Jade.

"My butt's asleep." Jade growled.

"I bet its cute," she said rather off the cuff. She immediately realized how strange that just was.

"You think my butt's cute?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

Cat looked down at her open notebook. "I was just figuring that doesn't everything look cute when they're asleep?"

Jade studied the redhead next to her. "I guess so..."

Cat sighed when the room echoed with the click of the door locks.

"Please read chapter 17," McQuarrie announced. "That's going to cover everything after World War I leading up to the Market Crash."

The 300+ students filed out accordingly, a few staying behind to pack their laptops and finish writing their notes from the blackboard. Jade and Cat were among the many scrambling to the one elevator that leads to the bottom.

"Come on," Jade said taking Cat's hand toward the stairwell. The pair bounded down the four flights of stairs to the ground floor of the Business Building. Across the promenade was the Arts and Sciences Building and adjacent to that was the student center, bursar office, and administration building. There were more buildings but harder to see beyond the other buildings and trees from where Jade and Cat stood.

"What time is it?" Jade asked, shaking her frozen phone.

"Uh...11:35" Cat responded.

"Lunch before work?" Jade grinned, pointing to the student center.

"Kay kay."

The two girls lined up to a Mexican food truck parked outside the student center. Being surrounded by sandwich ingredients all day and bartering with the salad and smoothie joint on the other side made Cat crave something like a burrito. Jade was inclined to have tacos or a plain burrito.

After waiting about five minutes for their turn, they went up to the raised window to order.

"I'll have a California burrito," Cat said.

"What is that?" Jade asked.

"It's got meat, cheese, cilantro, fries..."

Jade made a face and shrugged.

"I'll get the same," she told the cook. "Hold on, it doesn't have beans in it, does it?"

"Um, no" the guy replied.

"I can't stand refried beans; they make me puke."

"You're good," Cat replied.

In about two minutes flat the girls were situated on a bench just outside the main doors of the student center, eating their massive burritos.

"Hey," smiled Harry as he moseyed on over to the pair. "What you got there, burritos?"

Jade chewed and swallowed incredulously. "Nah, they're really squishy and smelly hot pockets."

Harry smiled and glanced over to Cat. She was starting to heal but still showed a lot of damage.

"Harry," Cat said when it looked like he was about to walk away. "Jade told me about what you did the other night. I want to know that it meant a lot to me. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he grinned as her turned to walk by way of the Arts and Sciences Building.

Jade watched as Cat tracked Harry as he left their view.

"Come on, let's eat" she snarled trying to think of anything else. "We don't want to be late after missing a day."

Cat nodded and chewed.

* * *

At the sandwich station in the heart of the student center, Jade and Cat walked in which drew collective sighs of relief from the morning staff.

"Rough day," one girl noted to Cat. She squinted at the redhead's face. "I stand corrected - what happened to you?"

"Um..." Cat was drowning in her words.

"Did you do this?" the girl inquired to Jade.

The Goth was as far from amused as you could get.

"Fuck NO!" she stabbed verbally. "What in god's name..."

"Jade," she said holding her back. "It's okay."

After about ten seconds of her lip quivering like a damn fool, the other girl collected herself.

"I'm sorry," she sad sincerely to Jade. "What _did_ happen?"

"Long story," Jade coldly stated. She made a quick glance at Cat. "But it's not my place to tell it."

Cat's heart leaped at the modicum of respect that Jade was showing her. She may get intrusive at times but she liked how Jade felt like it was her job to look out for her.

* * *

The day proceeded like any other at the sandwich station. There was more to it than just making the food in question. Pizza was swiftly prepared and cooked where it would be cut up and served by the slice in little triangular boxes. Cheese was a top seller but Buffalo chicken tended not to last very long.

Cat was draining the water from the massive basin beneath the counter as Jade poured in fresh ice to keep the ingredients cold.

The job paid decent and it earned the girls half credits. However, Jade was frequently disturbed by the idea of serving her fellow students. But there wasn't much else offered in town near the campus. And besides, until they leave school, they're only qualified for "unskilled labor" which normally paid very little. But to be able to have any job alongside Cat was worth any bullshit. When things got quiet around five when evening classes began, the two old friends would shoot the shit about every little thing.

Sometimes, Jade wouldn't say very much at all and just watch Cat wax on some fantastical imaginings in her head. More often than not Jade admired Cat's optimistic and childlike demeanor. Even in the face of being through her horrible ordeals just a couple nights ago, her jovial and gregarious soul remains relatively intact. Jade wished she could be that strong.

She puts up a very intimidating icy exterior but its easy to just shut people out. It takes more courage to remain open with humanity. Cat was one of the very few people that Jade let in. She is her antithesis. Whenever Jade would spout vinegar, there Cat would be with honey on her lips. Cat sees the silver lining; Jade can't see much past the clouds.

Jade finished preparing another pizza pie to throw into the oven for fifteen minutes when she walked back to the main register. Cat was on the floor, huddled and shaking.

"What is it?" Jade asked. "What happened?"

"I...I..." Cat struggled through her nervous stammer. "I went in the back to get a rag to c-c-c-clean the counter..."

"Okay...?" Jade nodded for her to go on.

Cat's wobbly hand had a piece of yellow legal paper in its grasp. "And...th-th-this was on the co-counter."

Jade snatched the paper and opened it up to better read what it said.

In black Sharpie, the yellow paper read:

"COPS DON'T SCARE ME

BUT I KNOW I SCARE YOU

CANT WAIT TO HAVE MORE FUN"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize in advance for this chapter being the shortest one so far. My mind hit horrible writer's block with this story. I need to work on my notes a little and hopefully I can make the next slew of chapters what you guys deserve.**

**Send your reviews and PM's. Always love to read them.**

**FuckTheReaper: if you're reading this, PM me and we might be able to arrange another form of communication**

* * *

The police showed up at the student center several minutes later. Jade tried juggling with consoling Cat and having onlookers keep their distance. As far as she saw it, they were occupying a crime scene and she wanted as little of it as possible to be disturbed.

"About fucking time," Jade squinted at the head of campus security who was escorting Detectives Lewis and Klein to the sandwich station.

"Are you girls okay?" Lewis asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "We were better before that fucking cretin threatened Cat!"

Klein put on a latex glove and picked up the piece of paper, regarding the note.

"Handwriting is crap," she remarked. "Looks like he wrote it while on a bus."

"Hey Helen," Lewis said pointing to up to where the wall met the ceiling. Hanging from there was a white, relatively new-looking security camera. From that vantage, one could get a good look at the person who left that note. He turned to Jade. "Where does the footage for that camera go?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't own the damn place. Go ask Alice."

Lewis was about to jump to the conclusion that the Goth was trying to be a smart ass until an off the clock employee told them that a woman named Alice Fielding was the manager of the eatery. Klein advised that she go fetch Mrs. Fielding.

Lewis grabbed a chair and stood on it to check the wires of the camera. He squinted at the white box.

"Helen," he called out. "Come here."

Klein joined her partner below the security camera.

"What did you find, Brian?" she asked.

"Something I wish I hadn't" he said shaking his head. "Look," pointing to the little logo on the side of the camera. "It's an Elstar DG."

Klein folded her arms. "Son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"That camera is nothing but a paperweight," Lewis told her. "Elstar is a company that makes convincing-looking security gadgets that are just there for appearances. Even the ones with little lights are battery powered."

"These things are meant as a deterrent for the..." Klein decided not to sugarcoat it. "the _cheaper_ proprietor."

Lewis stepped off the chair. "Rather than spend a few hundred bucks on a decent video surveillance system, you can take the same money and buy a bunch of cameras to create the illusion of safety and control."

Jade looked like she was going to scream but she quickly retreated to her post on hugging Cast tightly.

"Maybe we can analyze the note at the lab," Lewis offered. "This guy, if he worried about disguising himself, probably took precautions against leaving any prints. But anything is worth a look."

The cops closed off the area and the head of security was relieved and permitted to resume his rounds. After a matter of minutes, Alice Fielding showed up. She was rather vindictive, watching student after student turned away from her establishment and compelled to get their food from the trucks and other local restaurants. Naturally, seeing money walk out the door and being confronted with a policeman did not put her in the best of moods.

"Mrs. Fielding?" Klein asked of the woman in her mid-thirties.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked embittered.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure if you are aware but one of your employees has been the victim of a heinous attack and we believe the suspect had tried to make contact with her at work."

Fielding's eyebrow raised. "Okay...where is she?"

She burst through the door leading to the backroom and found Jade holding Cat.

"What happened this time?" she fumed. "Why is there always trouble with you two involved?"

Jade shot her a glare that could frighten the hounds of Hell.

"Watch your fucking mouth."

Fielding's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you think you should be a little more sensitive?" Jade tried to appeal to the woman's sensibilities but still speaking aggressively.

The woman made the gesture of washing her hands. "That's it. I'm done with your attitude," she sighed. "You refuse to work separate shifts...the list just goes on. No more. You're both fired, get out."

"So you're no longer my boss?" Jade queried.

"That's right," Fielding folded her arms.

Jade's face darkened. "Good."

Before the lady could react the Goth leaped up and punched her in the face. Fielding went down like a house of cards. Now with her hair mussed and lipstick slightly askew, Fielding looked up at Jade West.

"My boot really thinks you should watch your fucking mouth. Being down there, I would listen to that advice." She turned to collect her friend. "Come on Cat," she said. "I thought God forbid another woman would understand. Let's get out of here before I beat that bitch senseless with her fake camera."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is No. 9**

**Hah, I finally worked through my nasty writer's block. I know where I want to go and where each chapter (for the most part) will be.**

**Thanks for being so patient - - I will try to keep the "fluff" alarm silent.**

**As always, read and review.**

* * *

The reading room on the west side of the school library was relatively deserted. Jade entered, looking around until zeroing in on her target. Or rather her video project buddy.

She slammed her bag down by Harry's sleeping head. He shot up with a yelp. Clutching his chest, he saw that it was only Jade.

"Have a nice nap?" the brunette sneered.

"Not as good as that heart attack," he replied.

She felt a hint of regret with scaring him like that. He really was a sweet guy and he's been nothing but a saint since that terrible night when that monster had his way with Cat.

"Sorry," Jade sighed. "Lately things have been...crazy."

Harry dug around in his bag, looking for his notebook. "You don't have to tell me. So, how is little red riding hood?"

Jade smirked at the nickname he had for her. It started when the nights began to get way cooler and Cat fancied the university hoodies, which she would normally wear up to stay warm. Despite covering her whole head, crimson strands would be seen anyway. Harry happened to be coming out of a children's literature course for his teaching requirements. That night they were discussing Grimm's fairy tales. He came up with it on the spot and the name just stuck.

"Not bad, I guess" she shrugged. "Its like every time I see hopes of the old Cat resurfacing, it gets ruined by _something_."

"Did they find out who wrote that note?" Harry asked.

Jade shook her head, frowning "No. That's another pain in the ass. Cat needs closure to move on but she can't if she is being reminded that her rapist is still out there somewhere."

Harry scooted over to Jade and hugged her shoulders. Under normal circumstances such an act would result in a beheading but truthfully Jade really needed that right now. She held Cat, telling her it was going to be okay. Jade just needed someone to do that just once.

"I don't blame her," he said. "You know you're doing a good job taking care of her Jade."

She mentally thanked him for that. After a few seconds of silence, the pair broke and began to sketch out the plans for their next video project.

"Ugh," Jade bellowed while flipping through her notes. "I must have agreed to this _before_ I had my morning coffee. No way in my right mind would I have said yes."

"I think it's an alright idea..."

Jade blinked furiously. "An orientation video for freshmen?" She then rolled her eyes.

Harry shrugged. "The credits are good. Besides, the head of the film department will leave us alone with that public service requirement."

"I still say that my PSA was good enough!"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Turning the high society party into a butcher shop was brilliant." Harry then spread his hands, envisioning the title card in his mind's eye. "Fur Equals Blood Money."

"Tell me that wasn't effective," she smacked him in the back.

Harry nodded. "Oh it was. You made something so gory you scared PETA away."

Jade grinned at the compliment. She liked having that effect on people with her stuff.

"Ok," she sighed. "Let's get finished on these narration bits. Promised Cat I'd be back with dinner."

* * *

After spending an hour going over notes and things, Jade was confident that they were ready to start principal photography for the video next week.

She left to walk about half a block from the Arts & Sciences Building to China Kitchen.

Jade tapped her boot angrily as she waited for the incredible hulk wearing an orange vest ordering for the entire construction site. Finally, she made it to the front and ordered a small Vegetable Lo Mein for herself and a Pork Lo Mein for Cat. Then a pint of General Tso's Chicken (sweet; Jade added spice to her share after the fact) and a small Wonton soup and a couple of eggrolls.

What's the point of ordering Chinese if you're not gonna have leftovers?

She then reminded the lady behind the register not to forget the extra duck sauce.

Contented with her order's accuracy, Jade left with the bulky brown bag toward the student condominiums.

* * *

She got off the elevator, relieved that this guy who would bump into her now and then didn't show. He would offer to help her with her stuff and she would rebuff him. He told her his name once but she didn't care enough to remember it.

If Jade was honest with herself, that guy really gave her the creeps. Something off about the way he would come across. It was actually worse when he didn't talk and just stared from across the way.

Jade had a pretty good creep detector and whenever Cat would drone on about Robbie and how he plays pirates; she would shake her head because she never got that vibe from him. Yeah, he was awkward and certainly not much to look at but he was no worse than Duckie from _Pretty in Pink_. This other guy had her radar blaring.

Fumbling with her keys, Jade grunted while trying to this and juggle her and Cat's dinner. Kicking the door in, Jade set the bag down on the chair nearby which normally held both their purses so if they had to quickly jet; they could just grab purse, key from the hook above and leave through the door.

That was the first thing Jade noticed: Cat's purse. It was gone. But what wasn't gone was her copy of the key on the hook. This immediately made her worry.

"CAT!" she called out.

No answer.

"CAT, FOOD!"

Still silence.

Before panic really started to set in, Jade happened to glance at the fridge and saw a note on it. She walked over and ripped it off, letting the little magnet fall to the floor as she started reading it.

_Jade, I'm sorry but I'm at my mother's right now. She tells me that she hasn't stopped worrying since my uncle called. She wants me to move back in with her. She came and got me. I'm sorry. _

The brunette didn't know when she begun to sink to the floor but soon she found herself clutching the note crying her heart out.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat laid in her old bed. Her mom kept the room looking as it did from high school.

_Mom, _she chided her. _I went to college, not got run over by a train._

_I know, _her mother nodded in return. _I just miss you a lot._

The walls were hot pink and the ceiling was colored mauve. She eventually obtained a carpet that matched the ceiling. There was really nice cherry wood furniture to compliment the four post bed. Looking around her room, Cat looked at he surrounding posters hanging up. She had promos for musicals like _Mamma Mia!_, _Rent_, _Hairspray_, and _My Fair Lady_ to name a few. All movie adaptations, since Cat missed out on the runs of most of these shows. However, there was an original Broadway one sheet from the 80's for _Phantom of the Opera_ (which looked scary until Jade made her watch it; now she loves it).

As Cat stared at the _Phantom _poster, she thought more about Jade.

She was always glued to the side of the brunette since middle school. Even though you couldn't find more well-defined opposites; they were the best of friends. When Cat first became interested in dating and everything, she was hesitant about talking to her mother. She always had issue with her daughter growing up. With Jade, Cat could confide in her everything.

Well, almost everything.

As they got older and they started physically maturing, Cat was noticing more and more just how attractive Jade was. She had universally good looks in the face. She partakes in modern music and movies but her real passion is for older stuff. Some of the fashions she sported, as well, were vintage styles. There was a timeliness and a timelessness to her look. Then again, that was Jade's biggest source of attraction from others: she was a walking contradiction.

She looked soft and smooth on the outside but when she spoke she was hard and abrasive. Her skin was the color of winter snow and she dressed all in black. She smiled at things that most other people would find frightening and nauseating. She kept to herself while many were drawn to her. She disliked people for the most part but usually was up for a party.

It didn't matter to anybody that Jade hardly showed much skin. Her formfitting clothes hugged her curvaceous body very nicely. Whenever she bent down to pick something up, Cat caught the fleeting glimpse of her ass. She bit her lips and took in the sight for that very brief moment before pretending to focus on something else.

Cat had built up the reputation of being an airhead throughout school but the truth was she was terrible at thinking on the spot. She was very bright but Jade would just make her mind blank and whenever someone would ask what she was looking at or thinking about she would just say the first thing that popped in her mind. And unfortunately, Cat had such a fantastical brain that her first thought was pulled from her more creative side and it would babble out like pure nonsense. She would then laugh this nervous chuckle which, again, people attributed to her slow-witted.

To avoid Jade getting suspicious, she tried to mimic that behavior with her other friends. Ironically, she was often cast in plays and short films due to her strong acting talent. She never fudged a take or rehearsal and nobody seemed to notice how she became uncharacteristically focused all of a sudden.

Jade was the closest one to Cat and she didn't figure it out. The way she seemed when she was seized from the hospital room, Jade saw strains of the real Cat underneath the bubbly façade. What happened to her that night was so vile and vulgar that it broke through that barrier that had been so second nature for Cat to maintain. Even in the presence of Jade, who she wanted to see the real her the least, Cat couldn't do it.

Cat looked out her window, open to allow the slight breeze to come in. She wondered if Jade was asleep right now. Cat's phone was full of texts and voice mails. She hadn't checked any of them out; she just couldn't face Jade. She felt guilty as how Jade stood by her all this time and she just suddenly gave into her mother. She was paying her way through college and the sandwich shop job was just her source of spending money. What were her options? Either do what her mother said or get cut off. Still, the whole thing made Cat feel like shit. She knew that deep down that a part of it was her fear of accidentally coming clean to Jade with her feelings. All this was just too much.

Too much.

* * *

Jade stared at her phone, frustrated that Cat hadn't gotten back to her at all. Even in their worst fights, the lines of communication wouldn't be totally severed like this. She threw her phone across to the foot of the bed in disgust. She had a growing suspicion that her mother "convinced" her to move back home. The commute would be impossible so chances are Cat was going to transfer to a school near her house.

"Fuck," she belched before taking another sip of a Corona.

Jade knew that Cat was never given the opportunity to become financially independent, with her mom paying for everything and holding the key to the bulk of her inheritance. She didn't really get the chance to make her own money until college when her and Jade got job together. They toyed with this fantasy of becoming the authorities of their respective fields and living in a luxurious apartment overlooking Manhattan or Chicago or some other cosmopolitan place. Sure the money in the beginning was meager at best but the principle was most important: to make Cat see that she could stand on her own two feet and that her mother only made her think that she needed her to do everything.

But it looks like it wasn't to be.

She was scrolling through her old page on The Slap when a knock at the door startled her. Slowly crawling off the bed, she made her way to the living room and opened the door. Harry stood in the doorway, smiling. He didn't depress Jade but she wasn't up for company either so she just maintained a blank expression.

"Hey," his smile quickly dissipated. "Are you alright?"

Jade shook her head. "No, I'm not. What do you want?"

"I just came by to see how you two were doing?" His nose then cut him off and he leaned around Jade's head to a couple empty beer bottles on the floor. "Jade, have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little..." her words were followed with a complete suspension of balance and luckily Harry acted quickly enough to catch her. The rest of her sentence trailed off into utter sloshy nonsense.

"Okay," Harry groaned. "Let's get you to bed. You need to sleep this off, girl." He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the couch, propping her head on the armrest.

Jade just looked at him like a doll her couldn't hold her head up.

"Jade," his voice grew concerned. "Why were you drinking?"

"...cat..." she whispered.

Harry put his ear closer to Jade. "What was that?"

"My Cat!" Jade growled.

He looked around the room. "I don't see a cat. Do you have a ca-"

Jade's pale fingers gripped Harry's shirt, sending a chill down his spine.

"NO! MYYY CAAAT! WHERE IS MY CAAAAAAAT!"

Her whole started trembling and she rolled into the pillows of the couch, weeping like mad. Harry watched powerless as his friend was coming apart.

* * *

Cat's eyes fluttered open when she heard what sounded like the creaking of a door. She tried rolling over but was met with great resistance. Blurred vision focused and she could see that her wrist was bounded to the bed post. Whipping her head around frantically, she could see all four of her appendages were tied down.

Her heart beat faster and faster.

"HE-" the attempted scream was muffled by a very sticky piece of duct tape.

Then a gloved finger caressed her cheek and she shivered at the hot breath in her ear:

"Found you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for the astounding reception of the last chapter. Glad you're all on board for this. It's gonna get intense but I'll try to keep the lurid details tame compared to chapter one. I want to illustrate the brutality but I don't want to make others ill so I'll try to be PG-13/R with this.**

**Well, we finally get a name for this animal. **

**Stay tuned.**

* * *

Palos Verdes Estates is one of the more well-to-do suburbs of the Los Angeles area. Those who need to regularly commute to downtown have only a 45 minute drive depending on the traffic.

While majorly a non-white Hispanic population, the community also houses many ethnicities and backgrounds. There is even a very minor same-sex demographic. The basic golden rule is: if you can afford to live there, you probably belong there. And the Valentine residence is no exception. Cat's father, Bernard, works for the largest consulting firm in the metropolitan area. Last year's earnings were just under a quarter of a million dollars (after taxes).

The house of Bernard and Marilyn Valentine sits at the corner of one of the sprawling streets that look so idealistic and orderly from the vantage of an airplane. But inside that house the most frightening things were taking place. There was no order, only chaos.

With all the children playing and adults leaving their windows open, its amazing that nobody had heard anything.

Then again, the mastermind of the madness inside was as cautious as he was callous.

* * *

Daylight crept through the curtain of Cat's room, illuminating the vibrant walls. All of the little trinkets and trifles were clearly visible but they weren't the4 subject of her attention at this very moment.

Cat Valentine looked up and for the first time was face to face with her rapist.

"You don't remember me?" he asked earnestly. "Nick?"

The redhead was drawing a blank. All she could do was stare at the obtuse eyeball tattoo on his right arm. It was definitely him.

"Well, I remember you" he sneered. "You were amazing at that charity concert. I tried to get to talk to you but your lousy dyke companion kept getting in the way."

_Because Jade's a good judge of character, _Cat thought. _And if you talk about her that way again I swear to god I will punch you in the mouth. _She looked down at her hands. _Oh, that's right._

"But there you were that night at the big party...alone. I knew I had my chance but you said you didn't want to go out with me." Nick then leaned in and Cat became aware of how vile his breath smelled. "But I wasn't about to let a little detail like that ruin my fun."

Then she remembered. This guy had some growth but after imagining him clean shaven, he was definitely familiar.

"You see," he continued. "I tried to make this a simple thing but you were drinking those fucking wine coolers. Not the easiest to drug and you weren't by yourself until you started to leave to walk home. It was then I knew if I was going to get my chance it was going to be done the hard way."

Nick slipped off Cat's gym type shorts and pink underwear.

"You might be wondering how I found you," he winked. "Well your parents - who won't be bothering us - did good by relocating you. It was hard. Berkeley kept their records so tight. But then again, I remembered how you and that West girl told everybody that you went to Hollywood Arts. Now, they should really think about locking up their student information."

Cat squeezed her eyes, letting the first wave of tears flow. She imagined what he meant by her parents wouldn't bother them. What did he do? Where are they? She then winced when he sniffed her panties and discarded them across the room.

"Hope your head feels better; wouldn't want to have to knock you out again. I really want you to feel everything I do." He then stared at her feminine parts with great relish. "We never did it this way yet. Curious if you're a virgin or not." Nick licked his lips. "I'm gonna say...yes, you are."

Cat's brown eyes widened at the sound of the doorbell.

He turned his head toward the door and then back to her.

"Are you expecting anybody?" he asked.

She shook her head in response.

Nick dismounted from the bed and went downstairs to investigate. He heard the doorbell two more times on the way down. Opening the door, he was greeted by a smiling seven-year-old in her Girl Scouts Uniform.

"Good afternoon," the little blonde girl beamed. "I'm selling cookies. Would like to support us by buying a box?"

Nick looked down the drive and saw what was probably the kid's mother, looking tired beside a little red wagon stacked with boxes of cookies. He took a deep breath and grinned.

"Okay, sweetheart" he responded, kneeling down to her level. "May I have two boxes of thin mints?"

"Uh-huh," said the scout, diligently running to her mom and running back with the two boxes in tow. "That'll be $7 mister."

Clearing his throat, Nick dug into his pocket and gave the girl a ten and she opened her fanny pack and gave her customer $3 in change.

"Thank you so very much," Nick furrowed his brow.

"And thank you too."

Nick put the boxes inside the house, not breaking eye contact with the kid. "Now, honey can you do me a favor and tell the rest of the troop that this house has already been hit? My nana is really old and needs her rest. Can you make sure nobody else comes knocking on the door?"

The girl nodded as she walked away. "Okay, I will. Bye."

Nick slammed the door shut and set one box of cookies down and started tearing into the other.

Holding the box with his right hand, he couldn't help but notice his unique tattoo. He cursed himself for having that exposed for during that night. Now that she certainly went to the cops, his description was probably sent out to every tattoo parlor in the state to find him. How would have to go pretty far to get it removed. Once he does that and dispatches the one and only eye witness, he thinks, he will be a free man.

_Not before I have some more fun with her, _he thought staring up at the stairs. _I don't want to keep her waiting but..._

Nick saw the trail of blood leading to the basement.

_I should really check on that first._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: FuckTheReaper has returned. Thanks for coming out and with a whole new story. If you haven't started reading "Never Let Me Go" I suggest you go there ASAP. It's really good.**

**Sorry this is short. I've been crazy busy. Hope to make the next one longer.**

**Please read and review**

**;-)**

* * *

Nick clopped loudly down the stairs leading to the basement. The blood continued down the thin wooden steps, but the trail grew thinner and thinner until it almost vanished. And right where it did laid the body of Marilyn Valentine. She was out cold and tied up with three strand white nylon rope. About a few feet from her was her husband, also bounded by rope. They both had pillow cases over their heads.

He walked over to Marilyn and pushed her body with his foot until she was on her back. Nick could make out the very faint rising and falling of her chest. Still alive. Then he checked over to Bernard whose bag was stained with dark red. Nick gave the body a kick and no response. He aggressively gave another jolt and got again nothing in return. Nick knelt down beside Mr. Valentine and checked his pulse.

"That's a shame," Nick matter-of-factly said aloud. He called the death of a man with the same vigor as someone who made that first bad pancake.

Nick bounded up the steps and turned off the light before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jade woke up with a start at the sound of the door shutting. She looked up with squinty eyes, making out Harry putting a plastic bag on the kitchen counter.

"Morning," he said not making eye contact. "Sleep well?"

"Fuck!" Jade groaned. "Feels like my head weighs a thousand pounds."

Harry moseyed on over and handed her a hot cup of java. She blinked erratically as if giving some kind of silent Morse code for _thanks_.

"Well, you weigh considerably less than that" Harry grinned. "So it doesn't take much for you to get fucked up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Jade muttered between sips. "Do we have aspirin?"

"Yep," he said shaking a new bottle of Tylenol in front of her. It sounded like tic-tacs. "Here's two" he said opening the lid.

"Better make it four," added Jade holding out her hand.

Harry nodded and obliged. Jade swallowed the pills with relish and chased them with her hot beverage.

"Did you..." Jade hesitated for a moment, one overcome by her migraine and also savoring the Columbian Roast. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded in reply.

"I'm so sorry," she said biting her lip.

Harry waved his hand. "Don't be. Since you crashed on the couch I took your bed," he smiled devilishly.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was really comfy. Good thing you sprung for the high thread count."

She shrugged. "What? I can't have nice things?"

"Hungry?" he asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, actually."

"Well, the fridge is filled with leftover Chinese."

Suddenly Jade's memories came flooding back about the night before. Cat left. She cried so hard then.

"Jade..."

Harry was getting more concerned about her shortness of breath.

"Where's my phone?" Jade asked.

He looked around and picked it up from the coffee table. "Here," he said handing it to her.

Jade looked at the glowing screen, shaking her head. "No," she whispered.

"No _what_?" Harry asked.

"She hasn't called or messaged me since yesterday, Harry"

"She didn't call all last night either," he commented.

Jade looked up at him, teary-eyed. "I know that! But we've never gone twenty-four hours continuous before. No matter how angry I was or how sad she got, we never let more than a day pass."

Harry stood up, serious. "What do you think?" He could see the wheels turning behind those blue-green eyes.

"Something's wrong," she said.

* * *

Cat had struggled with her straps but she couldn't get herself loose. She almost yelped when she heard the approaching footsteps.

_He's coming back. Shit._

They got louder and louder, her body stiffened.

All Cat could think of was Jade.

She wished with every ounce of her being that she was here right now. If not for comfort but that she knew how to fight and would give this asshole a slashing with her sharpest scissors. While Cat understood her mom's coddling, she never accepted it. With Jade it was different. Her overprotectiveness came from a deep bond that continues to grow rather than a preconceived sense of duty (parent) coupled with a small shred of arrogance. Cat's mom was the kind of woman who thought that everything she did was right.

Jade fancied herself as perfection throughout high school but she was quite often hoisted on her own petard. Same with Tori Vega. If either girl didn't get humiliated from time to time, they wouldn't be grounded with the rest of us. Jade has softened somewhat in college, clearly taking a cue from the lessons that came her way. But deep down she was still that Goth who stormed through the halls, ready to pounce on some unsuspecting victim. She just took her out of her box when the time was right.

And this was a time when Cat needed that bad girl.

Cat bit her lip at the sight of Nick standing in the doorway. He grinned his crooked smile as he took heavy steps toward the bed, each one echoing through the empty house.

"Sorry I took so long, baby"

_"I'__m not your baby," _Cat thought.

"But your pops won't be joining us."

Shivers passed through Cat with the way he said that.

"Too bad," he continued. "I was planning to tie him to a chair and make him watch."

_"You're fucking sick!"_

"But, you know, the dead can't see much," he winked.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Cat felt the wind get knocked out of her when Nick jumped onto the bed, mounting her. He took a hunting knife out of his back pocket and touched her throat with the very tip of it.

"Don't worry, baby" he breathed. "When I'm done with you, you'll see him soon enough."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I'm getting more followers each day; amazing. Let's see if we can get this into the triple digits with this chapter.**

**As always, FuckTheReaper deserves a bigger audience. Please check out her current story. SO GOOOD!**

* * *

Jade's mind raced with everything she wanted to tell to Cat. She also wanted to hear what she was going to say in return. Despite the hellish traffic and distance, she was determined to make the journey to LA. After finding her shoes, Jade darted out the door with Harry's keys. He was having classes for the rest of the day, so he didn't need his car.

The Goth marched to the elevator and she rode downstairs by herself, which was preferred. Upon arriving to the ground floor, her peripheral vision was blindsided with the creepy guy. He went to approach Jade to ask some inane or uncomfortable question but she gave him the deathly stare down. She didn't use that look since high school. But it had to be done. Some don't take ignoring you as a hint.

It was an ideal summer style California day until the clouds began to gather overhead. Temperature dropped to the 60's. While she didn't mind when that gloomy weather more associated with the Northwest would creep into the "golden state," Jade couldn't enjoy it like usual. In fact, the whole drive down carried ominous feelings even as she was approaching the City of Angels.

Hell, Jade didn't even get an indicator that Cat and her mom made it back home yesterday. For all she knew they got into a terrible car accident and they have yet to be identified. The pale girl shook her head at such thoughts. The image of Caterina Valentine, the sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world, laying with her eyes shut and a sheet over her form in a cold room with drawers was too macabre even for this horror fan.

Jade almost dropped her phone when it rung and vibrated.

"What?" she asked the unfamiliar number.

"Miss West?" a familiar voice responded. "This is Det. Lewis."

The Goth bit her lip in annoyance of this whole business, even if his ilk were trying to help.

"What do you want? Did you get him or what?"

Lewis snorted before replying. "Not yet."

Jade's eyes widened immensely at his rather upbeat tone.

_"What?"_

"Got nothing on the note but we found a local tattoo artist who remembered a guy around Cat's description. Eyeballs on the wrists."

_"Who?"_

"Nick Rothman; age 24, six foot one, 185 lbs. Ring any bells?"

Jade shook head, "No."

"We're tearing apart the campus looking for this guy and nobody's seen him. However, we were able to place him at the party that night from several eye witnesses. Also, he vanished around the time of the rape. Plenty of time to commit it and flee."

The pale girl thought she was going to hyperventilate as the realization began to wash over her. Cat's attacker has a name. And a face.

"Hey Lewis," Jade swallowed before continuing. "Can you send me a picture. I'm out of town at the moment and maybe he fled."

"I've alerted pretty much all the counties in the California area," he replied. "Give me a minute. These phones are like an honors math calculator."

Jade blurted out a mild chuckle. She forgot the age of the cop.

After a few seconds, Jade was face to face with the man who raped and beaten her girl. Now the graphic imaginings of what she would do to him began to really take shape. In a flash Jade had the image of tying the man to a chair with chains and with her rustiest pair of scissors, she would cut him ALL OVER. Then when he was bleeding from every possible angle, the chair would be hoisted by a crane and dunked into the icy salt water of the Pacific Ocean. It was a bizarre variation on one of the tortures they would use back in medieval times to make suspected witches confess. Then the worm on the hook would come out of the water and once his wounds began to heal, Jade would open them up again and send him back into the water. This would go on for twenty days and twenty nights, or until he died. Whichever came first.

Jade took a deep breath and asked "What's his care look like?"

"He was last seen in an blue early 2000's Honda civic. License plate ZUV-47A."

"Okay, thanks" Jade said. "Listen, I know I can be a bitch but you were looking out for Cat and I can't ignore that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jade. You know, I'm a father myself and I know its not professional of me to say this but we will get him."

Jade nodded, "Okay, bye." And with that she hung up and tossed her phone gently to the passenger seat.

She was turning into Cat's neighborhood. It was an affluent area but not stuck up because much of the people who lived there made their way through years of hard work. Jade admired that aspect. It wasn't just a bunch of blue bloods. Driving slowly because of all the yellow children signs, Jade leaned her head as extreme as she could to see around the corners, counting down the streets until Cat's house was in her sights.

Jade's heart sank when she approached the large residence. Blue Honda in the driveway.

"Please don't be it," she prayed out loud, sneaking past the strange vehicle. Sure enough the tags were a match. Jade thought she was going to be sick.

_"He found her," she thought. "That son of a bitch found her."_

She was about to dial 911 when the sight of a red Volkswagen Jetta started coming down the pike. Jade quickly parked where she stopped, just across the street from Cat's house, and ran up to wave down the car. It screeched to a halt.

"Are you crazy, freak show?" yelled Trina Vega from the driver's side window.

"What are you doing here?" Jade demanded, visibly shaken.

Tori Vega stepped out of the passenger side and approached Jade. "We heard Cat was back in town and we wanted..."

"_You_," Trina corrected.

"_WE_ wanted to see her. I overheard my mom talking with her mom last night. She was attacked?"

Jade nodded, clearly not her usual queen bitch self.

"Jade?" Tori asked concerned. "What _did_ happen?"

The pale skinned girl looked back at the house, unable to see or hear what is going on inside but she didn't like it one bit.

"I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: I know I am a stinker for ending it here but I didn't want to interrupt the climax. Give me time to work on it. I really want it to be extra special for all you lovely readers. **

**There won't be that many chapters to go but the very next one will be a big one. Stay tuned ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Climax!**

**About one (maybe two) chapters to go but here is your uninterrupted big climax because you have all been so patient and wonderful.**

**No cliffhangers, promise.**

* * *

Jade and the Vega sisters were hunkered in Trina's car across the street right next to Jade's vehicle. Tori called 911 while Jade alerted Detective Lewis, who instructed them to keep an eye on the house until authorities arrived. Jade elected herself in the event of the son of a bitch trying to get away, that she was going to follow him while Tori and Trina checked on everybody inside.

But seconds became minutes and after the fourteen minute mark, Jade was getting irritable and uneasy.

"I can't stand this waiting," Jade hissed. "Where the fuck are they?"

Trina shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe there was too much traffic. Even for..."

The Goth brushed past the older Vega and began to march toward the house.

"Jade!" Tori called out. "Are you insane!" She reached out to try and stop her but pale fingers locked onto the tan arm like a vise.

"NO!" she growled at Tori. "I wasn't there for her before. I'm not going to just stand on the sidelines _this time_."

Tori sighed. "Jade, I'm scared to death about Cat too but you can't just go in there without a plan or something."

Jade raised an eyebrow and contemplated for a minute.

"Okay," she finally said. "You two are going to cause a diversion."

"Excuse me?" Trina asked, arms folded.

"You wanted to show Cat you cared, right?" Jade asked incredulously.

"That's not fair, Jade!" Tori pointed at the Goth in protest.

"When have I ever been fair?"

Trina leaned in close. "And just what are you going to be doing?"

Jade pointed to the side of the house. "Up there. That trellis leads right to Cat's window. She always leaves it unlocked."

"And what if it isn't?" Trina questioned.

"I have to try," Jade admitted through glassy eyes. The older sister was put off by the show of fragile emotion. "As weird as it sounds every second I see that car gives me hope."

"Hope?" Tori queried.

"That she's still alive."

Trina understood and gave Tori a knowing glance. Given that he would probably leave when his prey was deceased, his presence was a good sign. That didn't mean that Cat wasn't suffering in there. And the sooner she got out of that house the better.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you guys," Jade sighed. "But I love Cat."

"Jade," Tori rolled her eyes. "We all..."

"No Vega," Jade cut her off. "Not like that."

"Ah," Trina nodded.

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"Let's just say the Wicked Witch fell for Glinda."

"I used to be scared to admit this, Tori. But that doesn't scare me nearly as much as what I think is happening to her. Now will you help me?"

Tori took Jade's hand and smiled a brave smile. "Of course I will."

"Me too," Trina added.

"Thank you," Jade sighed.

* * *

Nick's stinking sandpaper tongue traversed Cat's cheek. She winced at any level this guy touched her but this was the grossest to her. But the redhead didn't allow a single sound to pass her lips. She was both afraid of the knife inches from her face but also a part of her brain was conscious to try and not give the bastard the satisfaction.

Cat was mentally preparing herself for another invasion by the disgusting monster when the doorbell rang.

Nick looked back and sneered. "Keep getting interrupted. This just isn't our day is it?"

The girl beneath him gave no response. If eyes could literally stab someone, he would be pinned to the wall right now.

"I'll be right back baby," he whispered close to her face. He then planted a kiss over her duck taped lips and left.

* * *

Jade snuck along the side of the house. Passing the garage window, she could see both her parents' cars inside. He didn't get a new getaway car so he had to be inside still. That meant Cat must be scared to death or worse, maybe she thinks nobody is coming.

She eyed the trellis that went all the way up to the second floor. Jade gripped the wooden structure as best she could and began climbing. She hadn't done anything like this since she was much younger. But it was familiar enough so Jade could focus on the goal at hand.

Jade cautiously peered into the window that would be Cat's room. Sure enough there was her love, her life tied to the bed with her mouth taped. Her clothes were practically slashed to ribbons. Jade didn't see anybody else there, so she tapped on the glass. At first the redhead flinched and looked around the room frantically until settling on the window. Her eyebrows raised high at the sight of the brunette.

Jade put her finger to her lips, signaling for Cat to stay quiet. She nodded in compliance.

* * *

Nick opened the front door and blinked at the two attractive girls staring back at him.

"Hey," Tori said dragging out the word. Inside she was frightened to be this close to a violent sexual predator.

Trina figured he must have used his classically handsome features to his advantage. An unsuspecting girl would let him to get close enough. She played along with her younger sister but kept her guard up.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he smirked confidently as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Our school," Trina began. "Was having a car wash this weekend..." she looked to Tori for help.

"And we were wondering if we can expect you there."

"What? No flyers?" he shrugged.

"Uh..." Tori drew a blank.

"We decided to go paperless and tell people door to door about it. Plus it just makes litter anyway. One planet, right?" Trina swallowed a gulp, realizing just how stupid she sounded.

Nick nodded. "I...see. So I can expect you fine lookin ladies in bikinis."

"Oh yeah," Trina added with a wink for effect.

"Sounds like fun," he responded, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you two hotties come inside?" he asked scratching his back.

"You sure we want to?" Tori asked. She glanced down and her face went pale. A gun was pointed at her abdomen.

"I insist," Nick dryly ordered.

Tori's body tensed up as she was lead by the gun inside the house. At the same time, he pulled Trina with his free hand. The two sisters step back from Nick as he locked the door without looking.

"Isn't that much better?"

"What do you want?" Tori asked, hands up.

Nick smiled. "I figured Cat was getting a little lonely. Ya know; no girl to talk girl stuff about, right?"

"Who's Cat?" Trina asked.

Tori saw what she was trying to do. "Yeah, who has a cat?"

Nick turned away for a second and punched Tori in the stomach, sending her down to the floor in a cry of pain. Trina kneeled down beside her sister, seeing if she was okay.

"You heartless bastard!" Trina growled.

"Easy, hot stuff" warned Nick pointing his pistol. "I was just showing your friend here what happens when a bitch lies to me."

"I'm...not...lying" Tori coughed, trying to speak after the wind was knocked out of her.

He narrowed his eyes and brandished how his finger was on the trigger.

"If you really didn't know Cat then how come you're in pictures all over her room?"

Tori cursed herself and tried to think of a away out of this but Trina interjected.

"YOU BETTER LET US GO, ASSHOLE!" she sneered.

"I swear," Nick sniffed. "That wench has no shortage of friends that just get in the way. Guess I landed a popular girl this time."

Tori was disgusted with the implication that he did this before. Who knows how many times.

Before Trina could say more; he whacked her in the back of the head with the gun, knocking her out. Tori called out to her older sister and her cries fell on deaf ears.

"You two were easy," he remarked. "A lot easier than that freaky chick she always hung out with."

_Just a little while longer, _Tori thought to herself. _The cops will be here any minute. He doesn't know they're already coming. I just have to keep playing his game. _

_Jade, I hope you're doing better than we are right now._

* * *

Cat gasped at being able to breathe through her mouth again.

"Jade," came out in such a small, raspy voice.

"Ssshhh" she told her. "Stay quiet Cat. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Alright," she whispered.

Jade took out one of the smaller scissors she carried in her belt like a buck knife and began tearing the fiber in the rope. After about half a minute, Cat's hands and feet were free. The redhead massaged her wrists and ankles, which were sore from being bound so tight coupled with her resistance. Without giving it a moments thought, Cat wrapped her arms around Jade as tight as she could. The dark haired girl reciprocated the embrace but promptly broke it up.

They weren't out yet.

* * *

Tori tied her one hand to the banister at gunpoint and then Nick finished with the other hand. He then tested the strength of the knot.

"Good," he said.

Nick then got down to the floor to see if Trina was coming to but she remained motionless.

"Guess it'll be just us down here for a while."

"You don't have to do this," Tori said shaking her head. "It doesn't have to be this way."

The creep then leaned in very close to Tori's face. She could smell his sweat.

"And why not?" he asked, brandishing the gun. Tears flowed from Tori's brown eyes. She mouthed the word 'no.'

Nick thought about it and put the gun back in his pants. He really began to study Tori's tan features. He didn't have a girl that looked like her before. He figured that he won the lottery.

"You know," he mused. "Maybe you would like to see just what I have planned for you first." He pulled Tori's phone from her jeans. "See? I can take a video of your little friend and me...whatever...and I can play it back for you. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Not as fun as picturing that phone being shoved up your ass."

"A little fight in this one," he said out loud to himself. "I like you."

"You should see my sister," she grinned.

Nick turned around and all he saw was stars. Trina roundhouse kicked him with such intensity that the saliva in his mouth exited with an enormous spray. He moaned but he was still moving. But Trina landed another series of kicks and blows to keep him from getting back to his feet. After landing a solid pressure point shot, he was down.

Trina crawled over to Tori and untied her as quick a possible.

"Okay," Tori sighed. "You gotta teach me that."

"Nobody fucks with your big sis."

"I thought he knocked you unconscious."

Trina half smiled. "I faked it. One technique is make your enemy think he won." She then felt the back of her neck. "Not that it didn't fucking hurt."

"Come on," Tori huffed. "Let's go find Cat."

Tori started up the stairs and turned back halfway up.

"You coming?"

Trina shook her head. "In a minute. Gonna tie Mr. Rapist up."

Tori nodded and kept going up.

* * *

"Jade! Cat!"

"Tori, help!" the Goth groaned.

The half Latina ran over and helped Jade shoulder her burden. Cat behind tied so tight to the bed for almost two days; the blood wasn't circulating to her legs properly.

"The cops are coming," Jade reminded Cat for her comfort.

"I haven't heard any sirens," Cat noted.

"Sometimes," Tori coughed. "They creep up to the scene silently to get the jump on the perp."

The redhead nodded and thanked endlessly under her breath that she was free.

"TTT...Tori"

Trina's voice from downstairs sounded concerned.

At the top of the stairs, Cat's heart sank when she saw Nick holding Trina with a gun to her head.

"Little Miss Kung Fu just discovered that In know a few moves myself."

Jade and Tori exchanged glances, hoping that hypothesis about the cops was correct this time.

"Take out your phone," ordered Nick to Trina.

She slowly pulled her cell from her jeans pocket and handed it to him. He regarded the screen as he scrolled through the history.

"Mmm," he mused. "Looks like we have a very recent call to 911." Nick then turned his attention to the three girls above him. "You all stay back before I splatter this cunt's brains all over the wall." He began to back away and eventually he was out of sight.

"The garage," Cat realized out loud. "Stop him."

* * *

"Get in the trunk," ordered Nick to Trina. He pointed his pistol at the bronze-skinned girl as they stood behind Cat's dad's Jaguar.

"No way," she replied shaking her head.

"I said," clicking the gun. "Get. In. The. Trunk."

Trina thinks to herself and she is shaken by a sudden smirk on his face like he just read her mind.

"IF you get any half baked ideas about using any more of your kickboxing shit on me, just remember the second your foot leaves that ground I will shoot you in the kneecap."

Trina gulped.

"Now get in the trunk before I have to shoot you in the he-"

A clatter from the other side of the garage alerted Nick.

"Who's that?"

All that was there was a fallen tool shelf. Turning back to Trina, Nick got her by the neck and shoved her in the trunk and closed it, narrowly missing her feet. Before he could move, his leg was overcome with raw, excruciating pain. He dropped the gun and fell onto his back. Staring down he saw a pair of gardening sheers sticking out of his shin. Next thing he knew, Jade emerged from underneath the vehicle.

He crawled, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Nick attempted to reach over to pull the sheers out but a gunshot ricochet off the concrete floor and clipped the arm of the hand he was reaching with. After endless seconds of his crawling to the main door, Nick rested his head on the cool ground awash in the indescribable pains he is experiencing.

Tori let Trina out of the trunk and Jade walked up on Nick, pointing his gun right back at him.

"I should kill you now," Jade snorted. "But is that my call to make? I wonder..."

The three girls suddenly turned back when they heard something near the Jaguar.

Cat with a passive expression turned off the parking brake. The driveway, she knew, was sloped. The green auto started backing up until coming to an end at the wall. Had it been going fast, the car would've gone through it. But it was heavy enough to do a number on Nick Rothman.

"It's over," Cat sighed in the most tired voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was going to end it here but I didn't want to be too abrupt, so one more after this - a kind of epilogue****.**

**Enjoy and thanks to everyone ;-) **

* * *

Nick Rothman, remarkably still alive, was seized by authorities who descended upon the Valentine household. Since he had no prior convictions, Det. Lewis had his people contact the neighboring counties and asked them if they had DNA evidence from any cold rape cases. Hopefully, Rothman will be a positive on something. Chance to give some other girl and her family the closure they needed.

David Vega was among the first men to the scene and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his daughters and their friends still alive. He swore to them that he would make Rothman pay.

Cat was taken onto a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance that would take her to Schneider Memorial. Jade hugged both Vega sisters and thanked them for helping her save Cat. With that, the Goth jumped into the back of the red and white van right before it sped away.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Cat, her parents were tortured. Rothman broke into the house through the back by cutting the screen. He proceeded to lead Mr. and Mrs. Valentine to the basement quietly at gunpoint. They complied, afraid that he was going to hurt their daughter if they didn't.

Bernard Valentine was gagged and tied up, where he was forced to watch Rothman rape his wife over and over. Cat, on the second floor and asleep with the aid of Ambien, couldn't hear the scuffling down in the underground basement. After Marilyn Valentine began to bleed, Rothman began to work over Bernard. He smashed the butt of his gun over and over on the man's head. Rothman didn't cease until he stopped moving.

He was pronounced dead at the scene and Marilyn died on the way over. She eventually died of asphyxia from the cord wrapped around her neck.

After losing her brother back in high school in a freak accident involving a drunk driver pinning him against a dumpster, Cat was running out of family. It wasn't bad enough she was being treated for her injuries but she was the loneliest she had ever felt. Tears flowed as she stared into space. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Cat," called out Jade softly in the doorway.

No response.

Cat turned onto her side, her back to Jade. The brunette sat behind her and sat quietly for almost three straight minutes.

"What do you want, Jade?" she asked, all life ripped from her tone of voice. She sounded worse than she did after that first attack.

The brunette looked around, trying to encourage her.

"Hey, they said that you should be getting released tomorrow."

"Great," Cat whispered sadly.

Jade couldn't stand it any longer and marched over to her bedside and took her hand. Cat looked stunned and annoyed by the gesture. She gave a very Jade-like glance.

"What?"

"Cat," Jade breathed heavily. "I am so sorry about everything that's happened. I know it doesn't look like you will ever..."

The redhead snatched her hand back. "Jade. I lost everything."

"Not everything," Jade replied shaking her head.

Cat closed her eyes. "I know I have you but you're my friend. You have you own life..."

Jade sat beside her and got in her face.

"What if I told you I wanted to be more than your friend?"

Cat's heart took flight for a brief moment but she suppressed it just as quickly. "This isn't time for jokes, Jade."

"I'm serious, Caterina Valentine" she sternly stated. "I would never, ever, joke about anything like that. Especially now."

It was then that it dawned on Jade that despite being inseparable for years, Cat didn't have a looking glass that could see inside her heart. How could Cat know how she really felt unless she showed her?

"I read a poem recently," Jade said. "It said everything I wanted to say to you and it did it so beautifully. More than I could ever..."

More unfathomable silence filled the room, or to be more precise between the two girls.

"Tell me," Cat finally said.

Jade took a deep breath and produced a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "I would've printed it out," Jade began as she unfurled the paper. "But the machine was out of ink so I wrote it longhand."

Cat's silence gave Jade the cue to proceed.

_"You are like the essence of an unknown memory_

_As though the reality of being in your presence is not a reality at all_

_You seem as though the very sun clings to everything you touch_

_As though there is perfection within your fingertips_

_Your voice is like that of the upmost comforting foundation_

_As though protection lies within the seam of your words_

_It is here that I find myself willingly falling to my knees_

_It Is here that I find myself overwhelmingly compelled_

_It is here that I find myself intoxicated by the very hint of your being_

_It is here that I find myself not wanting but needing to follow you… forever…"_

Jade lowered her arms and loosened her grip, allowing for the paper to fall. She was beside herself with tears.

After processing every word of that, Cat grabbed Jade's arm.

"What?" the Goth asked,

"Come closer," Cat replied.

Jade shrugged and laid next to Cat. Before she could say anything the redhead grabbed her by the shirt and kissed her deeply. When their lips parted, she was left with a dumbfounded Jade.

"Thank you, Jade West" Cat sighed, grinning widely. "I love you too."

"I love you," Jade reaffirmed, eye to eye.

Cat could hardly talk because she was giggling. "I love you."

Jade ran her fingers through the ruby red hair of the perfect girl in front of her, gripping it for dear life when planting kisses all over her face.

"I want to hear it again," Jade said, biting her lip.

"I love you, Jade" Cat iterated. "For so long, I've loved you."

Jade hugged the girl tightly, whispering into her ear over and over "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Cat planted her soft lips on Jade's neck. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's real, Kitty" Jade whispered. "And I don't think I've felt more alive than right now in your hands."

* * *

**A/N: That poem Jade recites was an original work by a woman named Graceia. You can view more of her work on allpoetry[.com]/Graceia. Powerful stuff. What a perceptive poet indeed! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the end.**

**I just want to thank ALL of you for your lovely reviews.**

**I'm probably not going to write for a while. Its been getting busy at work and home. **

**But please, PM me whenever if you need to talk or need any help on a story. **

**Love you all.**

**;-) **

* * *

EPILOGUE

Five months have passed since the murders of her parents as well as her own sexual assault. Cat is taking things one day at a time, much to the appreciation of her therapist Dr. Hoffman. She heard the redhead light up whenever she would mention this Jade West person. Deep down, Hoffman wished this Jade would come up often but she doggedly kept the girl focused on the traumas she had experienced.

Fortunately, Cat was able to find a catharsis in seeing justice done. Nick Rothman was found guilty of two counts of rape and sodomy, to which he got the maximum of 15 years in prison. In addition to that was two counts of murder and since his face ended up on the news, other girls have come forward. The D.A. for California had persuaded the judge to make Rothman serve all his years concurrently. Sufficient to say, he will spend the rest of his days behind bars.

Rumor got out to AP that while being held in San Quentin State Prison; a large man, who witnessed his mother being raped as a child, had the good fortune of being Rothman's cellmate. He didn't see it as a fortunate arrangement. The guards broke up the one-sided fight. Eventually.

* * *

With the trial and physical dramas behind them, Cat and Jade were contented in their new apartment located slightly off campus. It was bigger and certainly accommodated the house warming they had.

Tori and Trina showed up with an entire set of dishes and glasses for the new place. Beck contributed to the kitchen with high end stainless steel cookware and Robbie followed that up with silverware and a knife set. Jade appreciated the sharpener that came with the knife block. She told him that her scissors were in good need of reviving. And then there was Andre. With his new record deal with Sony, he's been very busy but he knew his priority was to make time for old friends. He brought with him a big screen TV in tow. He spent about an hour with Rob and Beck mounting it and setting it up.

Jade wouldn't dare ask Harry for anything. He had already done so much with being at the forefront of helping the girls move. Not to mention the pivotal moments when he always let Jade borrow his car. So much so that on the eve of the party he handed Jade car keys.

"What are these for?" Cat asked.

Harry shrugged. "My parents got me a new car. They were going to have me trade in my old car but I lied and told them I got shit for it."

"No," Jade shook her head. "I couldn't possibly..."

"Yes. You. Can." he winked, putting the keys into her palm and closing her hand. "You deserve it."

Trina was across the room, biting her lip.

"Who is _that_?" she asked Tori.

"Oh, that's Harry. A friend of Jade's around school."

"Did they ever...?"

Tori shrugged. "For a minute but nothing came from it."

"That boy looks like he could use the comfort of a good woman."

Trina cracked her neck, confidently and started sashaying over to Harry.

When Jade got near Tori, the half Latina leaned in close.

"Should we stop this?"

"Nah," Jade shook her head. "She's a fun kid. God knows Harry could use the ride."

"Jade," Tori shout-whispered, punching Jade. "That's disgusting."

"All I'm saying is look at her face. I bet if none of us were here right now..."

"Subject change," Tori demanded.

Jade nodded. "Okie dokie."

"So," Tori grinned widely. "How are things going with you and Kit-Kat?"

"Truth?"

Tori raised an eyebrow.

"That little redhead gets me going. Whenever I'm tired, she has boundless energy. If I'm pissed off, she makes me smile."

"Awww."

"Don't do that," Jade pointed at Tori.

"I know its only been a few months but have you guys ever, you know?"

Jade shrugged. "Well we've slept in the same bed. Sometimes the nightmares would affect her real bad."

Tori nodded in understanding.

"But you guys haven't...?"

Jade shook her head. "Nope. But I definitely want to." She grabbed a glass of soda and gestured to Cat's direction as she is being shown pictures of Robbie's baby girl. "How could you not?"

"Then what's the hold up?" Tori asked. "Does she..."

"Oh yeah," replied Jade as she drank. "Let's just say her signature hugs are longer, tighter and frankly, more handsy as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, so what's wrong then?"

Jade sighed heavily, rubbing the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"It's stupid."

"I bet it isn't," Tori countered.

"Fine. We never officially had a real date-type date."

Tori scrunched up her face, pondering. Jade rolled her eyes because she recognized the Tori Vega Thinking Face.

"But what about when you doubled with me and Mark?"

Jade shook her head. "That was just friends hanging out. Not really declared as a double date."

"But we saw a movie."

"It was _Jurassic Park 3D_!"

Tori folded her arms. "That doesn't take away from that evening. Mark was a perfect gentleman."

"Hello?" Jade groaned as she shut her eyes in annoyance. "Me?"

"Sorry."

"So what do I do? Between school and work and home, we spend all the time in the world together. What would a date consist of?"

Tori shrugged. "I dunno. You two dress nice. One picks up the other. Should be easy; only one car between the two of you."

"And how do I pickup somebody I live with?"

"I've got it," Tori smacked Jade in the back, almost spilling her drink. "I take Cat shopping that day, maybe lead her through the dresses and perhaps lingerie..."

Jade blushed and silently cursed Vega for doing so.

"Then," she continued. "You pick her up that night from my condo in San Fran."

"Right," Jade nodded. "You could take her to see her uncles too."

"See?" Tori smiled. "I do have fantastic ideas."

"Had to happen eventually."

Tori squinted and smirked.

"So what are you going to do on your date?"

"You just worry about keeping my girl occupied all day. Leave the evening to me."

* * *

The next day, Tori took Cat around San Francisco and did some shopping in Union Square. It was a terrifically warm and sunny day so hopping from store to store was a blast. Cat kept telling Tori about how excited she was for her and Jade's first official date. The redhead must have tried on 60 dresses in hops of finding the right one to wear. After that they had lunch at Akiko's Sushi Bar on Mason Street. The girls agreed that it made Nozu look drab by comparison.

Then the pair bounded to Castro Street to see Cat's uncles. It would serve as the base of operations for Cat to get ready and for Jade to pick her up.

Rick and Adam were so excited for their niece. They practically boxed Tori out with getting Cat prepared for that night.

"You are such a cute couple," Uncle Adam beamed. "Sorry, boys and girls, but its everybody's loss. They. Are. Taken."

Uncle Rick shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie but your uncle here can be a hopeless romantic."

"I've been on dates before," Cat sighed. "But I have never been nervous like this before. It's like butterflies are..."

"Fluttering?" Rick asked.

"Throwing up."

Adam and Rick exchanged knowing glances.

"Its because you weren't looking for someone just for appearances like a school dance," Tori chimed in. "You're going out with someone you hope is the one."

Cat narrowed her eyes as she gazed into the mirror. "Jade _is_ the one."

"That's my girl," Rick said.

A knock made all four stare at the front door.

"She's here," squealed Tori.

"I'm not ready" said Cat, fidgeting with her hair. "Distract her."

"We got this," Adam said as he walked away with Rick right behind him.

Tori came up to Cat close, using the mirror's reflection to look one another in the eye.

"You'll be fine, Cat"

The redhead looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You're sure?"

"Let's just say I know from a very reliable source that no matter what, she thinks the world of you."

Cat smiled. "Yeah?'

Tori nodded.

"Okay; let's knock her socks off."

* * *

Rick opened the door and there stood Jade in a little black dress, understated but formfitting. Her hair was up, showing off her neckline.

"Whoa" was all he could say.

"Sweet," Adam exclaimed. "I always wanted to meet Audrey Hepburn."

Jade grinned, looking slightly past the two men.

"Is Cat ready?"

They look at each other and back to Jade.

"Almost," they said in perfect unison.

After about five minutes of small talk, the door to the bedroom opened and Jade's breath hitched in anticipation.

Cat emerged from the door way with a Tori pleased almost to tears behind her. She was wearing a dark red dress with a frayed bottom, every movement she seemed like a graceful ice skater. On her ears were golden earrings dangling with the symbol of Ra. There was also a matching necklace with a blue sapphire in the center. Finally, her hair was curled and hung freely as if a raging fire surrounded her beautiful face.

Jade had to mentally remind herself to exhale and blink.

"Jade," Cat smiled. "You look amazing."

The brunette's eyes went wide. "Me? _You're_ amazing."

Cat bit her lip, blushing from how Jade was looking at her.

"So what do we have planned?" Cat asked.

"That's for you to find out," Jade smirked.

* * *

Jade drove silently for about fifteen minutes until coming across the de Young Museum of Fine Art. They spent the time talking while observing the Georgia O'Keeffe exhibition. Once they built up an appetite, they set out for dinner.

Cat and Jade went over to a fancy Italian restaurant whose name Cat couldn't pronounce. They split a large Caesar salad and a basket of bread. The two began to reminisce about high school and other things. Their hands touched for almost the whole time until the main courses came. Jade had linguine with a lobster sauce. Cat, who had already ate her fill of seafood for today, had a slice of vegetarian lasagna. Spellbound by their intoxicating aromas, they tried a bite of each other's entrée. For dessert, Cat had some tiramisu while Jade tried the freshly-made vanilla and coffee-flavored gelato.

After finding a good parking spot, Jade and Cat began walking along the bay. Memories of Hitchcock's _Vertigo_ immediately came to Jade's mind at the sight of the Golden Gate Bridge. Cat was enchanted by the mile and a half steel pathway that seemed to float over the Pacific Ocean like a rainbow.

"Cat," Jade finally said.

"Yeah, Jade?" she smiled.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too, Jadey."

"But there was more to tonight. I chose this spot for a reason."

Cat tilted her head. "I don't understand."

"Here," Jade led Cat to the coin operated binoculars and deposited a quarter. "See that rocky island over there?" Jade pointed.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"That's Alcatraz. It was an old prison." She came behind Cat and turned her toward the suspension bridge. "But it had a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge. I see it and I think of us. That island all by itself was me and in my sights was this beautiful bridge that makes me feel inspired whenever I look at it."

Cat pulled herself away from the binoculars and looked back at Jade with tears in her eyes.

"Every time I look into your eyes," Jade choked out. "I feel like I can do anything. Go anywhere."

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come right here?" Cat batted her eyes.

Red and black were intertwined in the warmest embrace. Cat broke the kiss first and rubbed Jade's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything," Jade replied.

"Wherever you go, don't forget me."

Jade kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."


End file.
